Frozen ever after
by DellEugenio
Summary: Who, in fact, is Hans? How did he end up being who he turned to be? When his father sends him to Arendelle, feelings of the past and even new ones will appear in his heart as cold as ice... *WARNING: ANTI-KRISTANNA FIC/HANNA FIC. DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ*
1. At home

Hans had no idea how long it had been since he was locked on that boat and forced to go back home. It could have been five minutes or five hours, it would all feel the same. He was lost in thoughts, millions of images going through his mind; since when he met Anna for the first time until when she punched him right in the face. Because he had fallen in the water after that, his clothes were wet and he was very cold.

He put his hand in his nose and realized it still hurt. "Ouch. She punches very well... For a girl of course".

How in the world did his plan go wrong? He should have finished Anna instead of letting her to die by herself. If it wasn't for that detail, he would now be the king of Arendelle, both Anna and Elsa would be dead, no one would ever interfere in his kingdom again. "King Hans of Arendelle. The most powerful and most respected king ever known". He once expected people would be saying that about him.

All vanished because of Anna.

But she did fall hard for him didn't he? He was surprised how easy it was to convince her what they had there was true love. All he had to do was dance a couple songs and sing a duet. Maybe he should have kissed her when she asked, marry her and then secretly kill Elsa, like he had planned initially? Or maybe he should have tried to make Elsa fall in love with him, it would have been so easier that way. If only she was open to love someone, like Anna was. Thinking that, he remembered what he heard that creepy talking snowman say right after Anna and Elsa hugged:

"An act of true love will thaw a frozen heart".

Hans got chills when he remembered that snowman. For any reason whatsoever, Hans found him very creepy. A snowman isn't supposed to talk, or walk, or think, or have a name. It was very weird for him. "Act of true love" he rolled his eyes, annoyed. "What's love for, anyway? It feels so useless". He also thought the only reason one should get married was to have heirs, like his father did.

"Oh, no". He finally realized that he was going to see his father. The king wouldn't be happy to find out his son tried to kill the queen and the princess of Arendelle. What would his brothers do? They wouldn't be happy as well. Could his father lock him in the dungeon for that? He was a scary king after all. Hans was heavy breathing, so lost thinking what his father would want to do with him that he didn't even notice when a sailor opened the door and called him out.

- Your majesty, we arrived at the southern isles

Hans stood up and left the boat. "I sure hope my father is in a good mood today", he thought as he walked towards the castle he called home.

If one word could describe the castle of the southern isles, it was magnificent. It was huge, with its white walls that contrasted with the dark crimson roof. There was a red carpet, which stretched from the gates to the main entrance. The various windows had stained glass windows that looked like works of art, and the wooden door was all carved with various figures. Water fountains graced the courtyard of the castle, as well as various plants and some statues representing gods. Anyone who saw it would be impressed.

Anyone but Hans.

He had to admit the castle was beautiful, but he never liked it that much. At least, not after his mother died. He remembered that when he was a kid he liked to help her with the garden. She always loved the garden. And when she was alive, the plants could grow everywhere in the way they wanted. She never once pruned the plants, and because of that it was a big garden, with plants growing everywhere in every form; and the garden changed all the time. "Plants are beautiful, Hans. But they need to have their freedom. Isn't it beautiful how our garden is always changing, growing in different ways?".

Hans felt a pain in his heart when he remembered her. "Yes, mommy. We have a very beautiful garden".

After her death, the garden changed. Now they had a gardener who took care of everything, and he always made sure to let the plants in the same spot, in the same size. The garden never changed, always looking the same. It annoyed Hans.

But there was no time for gardening. He needed to get going, his father wanted to see him. One of the employees for sure had already told him everything about the "adventure" Hans had had in Arendelle. He shocked his head and walked through the castle doors. There were two guards watching over it, and when Hans entered the castle he could hear them whispering something. Probably about how idiot and heartless Hans was.

Hans' father was the king Ilrem. Even if he was an old man already, he was still strong and heathy. And heartless. Ilrem was tall, with his dark brown hair turning to white because of his age. He had a full but not long beard, that covered half of his face. He also never smiled, or showed any other emotion than anger. The people who lived there were happy, but nobody liked the king. They sure admired the way he ruled the kingdom, after all it was a very safe place and everybody had food; but anyone who was older than 30 years would say how much they missed the queen. "What a sweet woman she was! She was always so friendly!"

While Hans was walking to the royal room where his father was, he remembered how things changed when his mother died. He was 12 at the time, and he missed her more than anything. He was so distracted he didn't realize when one his brothers walked besides him and pushed him, causing him to fall on the floor. Hans didn't notice which brother did it, but he was already used to be mistreated like that anyway. When he was already up again, he walked through a room full of pictures on the walls and after that he finally arrived in the room where his father was.

He knocked the door. He didn't know what he should expect, but suddenly the doors were open. When he entered the room, he noticed that who had opened the door was Kaulyn, his 12th brother. Once Hans was in the room, Kaulyn closed the door and leaded Hans to their father's throne.

Hans didn't know what to say or what to do, so he just stand still there. When king Ilren layed eyes on his youngest son, his face went from no expression to anger. He walked until he was face to face with Hans and started to shout.

- DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA OF WHAT YOU DID? - Hans could sworn the whole kingdom could hear his father. He tried to answer.

- Father, I... I can explain!

- What's there to explain? For God's sake! You tried to kill the queen!

- But I...

- I knew I was right! I knew that 12 sons was good enough, but your mother had to want one more baby, didn't she? You know how much money we get from Arendelle, and now they may want to stop trading with us! Is this what you wanted, Hans? Did things go well for you? If we don't get the money, the kingdom may starve!

- I just wanted to prove you I could be a good king!

- Good king? You fooled an innocent princess, nearly killed the queen, lied about Anna's death. Good kings aren't just men who rule well, but also men with noble principles. And you, Hans, are the man I despise the most at the moment.

Hans opened his mouth to argue, but he knew any argument would be in vain. He just bowed his head, waiting for his father's words. He knew they'd be a punishment.

- Kaulyn! - The king called.

- Yes, father.

- Follow Hans to his room. He won't have dinner with us tonight.

Kaulyn nodded, and Hans just followed him through the dark rooms. It was already late, and the night could be seen through the windowns. Kaulyn didn't say a word while they walked. None of Hans' brothers actually liked him, and now they despised him. The king had raised his brothers to be strong yet honest, yet heartless like him. They shouldn't cry or show emotion.

Hans nearly killed Elsa, true, but at least he wasn't a stone like his brothers. He allowed himself to laugh sometimes, and because of that the king thought he was a total failure.

He was tired, so he went straight to his bed. He layed and stared the ceiling.

"Well, at least he didn't punish me in a hard way. Coming from my father, I'd expect something worse." Many other thoughts went through his mind once again before he closed his eyes and fell asleep.


	2. The letter

Hans was sleeping in his bed, when suddenly someone started to knock on his door. Better saying, when someone punched his door a couple times. He suddenly woke up, startled with all the noise. He quickly got out of bed to see what all that fuss was about. He looked at the window - the only window he had in his room, and it was so small all one could see was the sky - and so realized it was really early.

When he opened the door, his 5th brother was there.

- Argh, you finally woke up! Quickly, go to the dinner room. Dad wants to talk to you. But for goodness' sake, brush your hair first. You're a mess.

His brother turned around and went back to his own room, probably to have a few more hours of sleep. Hans looked at the mirror and realized his brother was right. His messy hair wasn't what concerned him the most, but what his father was going to say. He was afraid it could be a punishment for what he did. "I knew that sending me to bed earlier wasn't exactly the punishmente he had in mind for what I did..."

But it wasn't a big deal, was it? Hans didn't understand why everyone was mad at him. Elsa was dangerous, all he did was try to help. "And I would be a great king! Better than any queen Elsa gets to be! I only took the chance I had! This isn't fair!". He sat down and looked at the mirror again. His hair was still messy, so he used his hands to make it better. He knew his father didn't like to wait, and if Hans didn't meet him soon he would have to hear complains. As soon as he looked presentable, he quickly went downstairs.

When he arrived at the dinner room, his father was siting in his usual place. He pointed at the chair besides him, telling Hans he should sit there. Hans obeyed his father, sitting down. He faced his hands, and waited for his father to start the conversation. Hans tried to disguise, but anyone could see he was very nervous, and afraid. Hans kept facing his hands, avoiding any kind of eye contact with the king. Hans never faced his problems, what annoyed Ilrem a lot. He finally broke that silence, saying soft,yet loud and clearly:

- Hans, look at me.

Hans moved his head a little bit, facing the direction his father was, but still didn't look at him.

The king rolled his eyes.

- HANS - He called very loudly - Look. At. Me.

The tone the king used made Hans' heart stop for a second.

The prince took a deep breath and slowly turned his head until his eyes fitted his father's ones.

- Yes, sir?

- Hans - Ilrem said very calmly this time - What was your plan when you went to Arendelle to the queen's coronation? What did you have in mind?

Surprise took over Hans. Why was his father asking that? He knew his father was informed about it already. Anna wrote a letter to the king, and Hans supposed it was explaining everything he did, and she had asked a sailor - the very same who opened Hans' cage when he arrived in the southern isles the day before - to deliver it to the king, and so the sailor did. Hans didn't read the letter himself, but it was no mystery how Anna was feeling about him.

- Well, hum, I wanted to become the king of Arendelle.

- I asked about your plans, not about your objective. Answer me.

Hans tried to think in a way to tell it that didn't make him sound as the villain. Maybe he could say he was just trying to protect people from Elsa's powers? Wait, his father read the letter of Anna, he'd know Hans was lying. He kept thinking in silence, until his father's voice broke the silence once again.

- Hans, I want to know the truth.

He looked away one more time. After a deep breath, he looked at his father and decided and finally said something.

- My initial plan, you know, to be the king... When I was on my way to Arendelle, I wanted to marry Elsa. I thought that it would be easy to win her heart, once she was always described as lonely, and, you know what they said about her. I was going to meet her, and maybe in a few time she'd be in love with me, and we'd marry, and I'd be the king.

- That really sounds easy - his father asserted - so why did you change it?

Hans tried to read his father's face somehow, trying to find out what he expected with that conversation, but like always the king had no emotions.

- Well, you know. I tried to talk to her before the coronation itself, but she kept locked inside the castle. And so they told me that once the coronation was over, they'd close the gate again and nobody would be able to see the queen, except who she allowed to. It was obvious she wouldn't want to hear me, and that she wasn't interested in anyone. I thought about giving up, when I met this girl...

- ... Anna - the king completed.

- Well, yes. She was the typical dreamy girl, you know. I realized it when she was all astonished by my looks- a little glance of arrogance could be heard when he said that, but it quickly vanished when Hans looked at his father and realized he had the most serious face - hum, I mean, she sounded innocent. And I thought it would be really easy to have her on my feet. Song, dances, in the end of the night she accepted to marry me.

- What means you fooled her. She trusted you, she liked you; but you fooled her. You played with her feelings, you used her like if she was nothing. Right?

- Well, I wouldn't put it THAT way, dad, but... - Hans stopped to think - Yes. Exactly. I did... I did what you said.

- Carry on. Tell me the rest.

Hans rolled his eyes, annoyed. He stood up from his chair and asked, angrily:

- Look. dad, I know you is aware of what I had planned. What kind of twisted, sick plan of yours is this? What do you want me to confess? Just ask it! What is it? Do you want me to say I am sorry? That I regret everything I did? It's not the true, but if you want me to say that I'll say that!

Ilrem's face had no emotion - like always. Until he raised an eyebrow, what surprised Hans.

- What do you mean, Hans? I don't know what your plan was. I mean, I know what you tried to do, but I don't know about your plan, and that's why I'm asking you to tell this. Can you please continue the story?

Hans sat down, shocked. His father always said honesty was the most important value a man could have, it wouldn't be like him to lie. But Hans knew about the letter Anna wrote to Ilrem. He was pretty sure in the letter she had described everything he told her. Or... Hadn't she?

- Hans? - The king asked. His son was facing his hands again, but now he seemed to be thinking about something.

- Hum - Hans looked at his father at least - Oh, sure, well. After I asked her to marry me, she told Elsa and she freaked out. When she freaked out, she froze everything and ran away. Anna left me in charge and went to look for her sister; when she found an ice castle, Elsa froze her heart and... How was it? The talking snowman said it. Oh, right, an act of true love. Once she thought I loved her she came to me and asked for a kiss... I didn't kiss her, I locked her, she almost died, I almost killed the queen, she saved her sister, she punched me and here we are. That's it.

- Hans, do you think it was right?

Hans shruged and replied:

- Not exactly right, but I wanted to be king, so... It was the only way.

The king was very disappointed with his son's answer. He stood up.

- Son, I have to take care of royal business. I'll try to clean up the mess you made. People are going crazy out there since now we have a killer here.

The king started to walk towards the door, when Hans followed him and touched his shoulder.

- Dad... The letter Anna sent you, what did it say exactly?

- What do you mean?

- I thought she had written it to tell you about my plans, but if you didn't know them until I told you, why did she write the letter for? And aren't you going to punish me or anything?

- You have to thank her.

- Hum, excuse me?

- This Anna... She is special. What a shame you lost her to some other guy. I think she could have made you really happy.

The king took the letter from his coat and gave it to Hans. After that he turned around and finally walked to the other room.

Hans was confused now. Did his father just say... "Happy"? And he complimented Anna? He was finding it all very weird, but he sat down and read the letter at last.

_"Dear king of the southern isles,_

_I'm sure you've heard about the awful things your son Hans did to me and my sister, who happens to be the queen Elsa. Everyone here hates Hans, as you may imagine. But if there's something I learned in life is that nobody has the right to judge anybody. I'm still angry with your son, but I want to ask you a favor: please, don't be hard on him. As angry as you may be (and you have all the right and reason to be angry), I'd like to ask you not to punish him. I know I can't just write a letter and tell you how to deal with your life; so you can do whatever your heart wishes. It's just something I'd like. Besides, I punched him in the face before he left. I think that was enough punishment.  
Please, consider this letter._

_Thank you for reading,_

_Princess Anna, of Arendelle."_

Hans had to read the letter three times to be sure. He nearly killed Anna and Elsa, and instead of being angry or wanting revenge... She saved him from nights in the dungeon. He didn't know why his father decided to consider the letter, he wasn't exactly the kind of king who accepts orders from someone else; but the truth is she had saved him.

Once he had woken up really early, Hans was tired. He went to his room and decided to sleep a little more. Once he was there, he looked at the mirror again, and so looked at the letter. Anna should be really angry at him, but she wasn't. Why? He didn't know. He layed in his bed and stared at the ceiling like he did the night before.

His whole life he was rejected. His brothers never liked him, his father never really cared for him... But now Anna didn't reject him. She still hated him and he could understand why, but for the first time in many years he finally felt that someone had compassion on him.

He was looking at the ceiling, when a small smile appeared on his face. Someone had compassion on him.

"It feels... nice" - he thought before he slept again.


	3. In Arendelle

**Am I the only one who is hating this story so far? Everything is so boring... I'll never be a good writer. Anyway, time for Anna's turn.**

* * *

The last three months were the happiest the kingdom had ever been through. Elsa proved to be a great queen, according to some she could rule even better than her father. The compliments made her happy, but she simply couldn't think she was any better than her father. She missed him so much...

"He was a great king... I hope someday I'll be half as good." She always thought that when they talked about her father. She was never that close to her mother though, what didn't mean that she didn't miss her, but she missed her father way more.

Anna couldn't be happier as well. After so many years being alone and rejected, she finally had her bond with her sister again. They were so close now that sometimes Anna would think it was all just a dream. When Elsa wasn't taking care of any royal duties - she took her role as the queen very seriously - she was with Anna. And of course, there was Olaf now. He had moved to the castle with the sisters, and sometimes the girls would think of him like a little brother. But then, as silly and random as he was, he could give some great advices on love and many other serious stuff. Because of that, Anna called him "younger older brother".

- I bet you are the only snowman who has your own room, Olaf. - Anna told him once.

And of course, there was Kristoff. They had been dating since the day Elsa opened the gates for good. Well, he never really asked her to be his girlfriend, but it was clear that they were a couple. They were taking things really slowly, and Anna didn't mind that. She loved Kristoff and she wanted to be with him, and of course, marry him someday. She knew it was kinda early for that, but sometimes she'd even think of having her children with him. And she would dream of their wedding, she even made a drawing about how she imagined her dress to be. The only one who knew about her dreams and plans for the future was Olaf. He loved to imagine things too (mainly after she promissed he could hold the rings in her wedding), he only made sure to keep Anna with her feet on the ground, after all she didn't know Kristoff that long. You know, the kind of stuff "younger older brothers" do for their sisters.

But Anna and Kristoff's relationship wasn't being exaclty the way she had imagined it would be. The first deception happened around two months before: she had invited Kristoff to live with them in the castle. His answer was that he was very glad she asked, but he said he wouldn't move in already. When Anna asked why, he couldn't give a proper excuse; he just said he wasn't ready for that. Also, he had to take care of his ice business. Anna had prepared a room just for him; and it made her sad it was empty, because she had worked so hard on it.

The room was large, with a door that lead to an equally large bathroom - there even was a bathtub. Still on the room, there was a shelf with various books, which stood on the wall near the bed. But the best about it was the view: the room had a huge window that faced onto a beautiful mountain, and below, the kingdom could be seen. And of course, there was the forest. It was such a beautiful view that it looked like a painting.

And nobody lived there. Anna wanted it to be a special room, for someone special.

Had she known, someone special would sleep there, very soon.

* * *

Anna was reading in her room when Olaf knocked the door.

- Elsa said I should call you for dinner.

- What? - Anna looked at the window - Is it dinner time already? For how long have I been reading?

- Around three hours or so - Olaf replied. He sat in her bed besides her - What book is so interesting to keep you busy for so long?

- Oh, it's this book I found on the shelf in Kristoff's room. It's called "The golden heart".

- What is it about?

- About a kingdom, like Arendelle.

- Is there a queen with ice powers in this book?

- Ham, okay, not EXACTLY like Arendelle, but it's really interesting. It's about a princess who is kidnapped by a prince, and he forces her to marry him so he can be the king. In the end she's saved by her friend, a poor seller, but he ends up being her true love. Isn't it lovely?

- Oww, just love a good romance! Hey, it's almost like you and Kristoff! But I was the one who saved you from the evil prince Hans of the southern isles in our version! I am the hero here.

Anna could help but laugh.

- Yes, Olaf, you are the hero. You are my hero, the bravest snowman around!

After she said that she hugged him. He hugged her as well.

- I'm Olaf, the hero, and I like warm hugs.

Their hug was interrupted when a voice came from the door.

- Excuse me, your highness - the guard said - and, aham, your coldness. Queen Elsa is requiring your presence. Dinner is served.

- Oh, right, we're going. Thank you, sir.

The guard nodded and left. Olaf made a reverence and curved in front of Anna.

- May I, Olaf, take the beauty princess to dinner?

Anna made a reference as well, and said in the most formal voice she had:

- I would love to, Olaf.

They looked at each other, and started to laugh so hard they could barely walk through the door.

* * *

Elsa was sitting in her usual place at the dinner table. Anna usually sat in the right, and Olaf sat on the left. As a snowman he didn't need to eat, but he liked to be around his family as much as he could. Kristoff's place was by Anna's side, but said place was empty. Anna supposed they were waiting for Kristoff, but then Elsa said:

- Shall we begin?

- But - Anna looked around - what about Kristoff? We can't start the dinner without him.

- Hum, about that, Anna - Elsa bit her lip. She was terrible at giving bad news - Kristoff asked me to tell you that he's not coming today. He had to make a deliver that will keep him busy for a while.

- A while? But there's been one week since we had dinner together!

- Anna, you spent this morning with him. You can't expect him to spend every single second with you. He has his business and his own life too, you know.

- Yes, I know - Anna resigned - but why did he tell you instead of me?

- I was walking in the kingdom and he saw me. He was late and in a hurry, so he couldn't go all the way here to tell you. But he said he will be here tomorow. I tried to tell you earlier, but you were so distracted with that book that I didn't have your attention.

- Oh, you mean The golden heart. It's awesome! I just finished reading it right before dinner.

- And what is it about? - Elsa asked while she started to eat.

Olaf was who answered that one.

- It's about a princess who is kidnapped by a prince, and he forces her to marry him so he can be the king. In the end she's saved by her friend, a poor seller, but he ends up being her true love! Did I sum up it correctly, Anna?

- I wouldn't describe it any other way, Olaf. - Anna gligged.

- More or less like you and Kristoff?

- I said that too! I said that too! - Olaf manifested.

- Funny, isn't it? I guess princes aren't always what you expect them to be, hun? Who'd say Hans wasn't, you know, the good guy. He fooled me, didn't he? I was such a fool. How did I fall for him?

Elsa realized Anna was getting sad. Of course, thinking of Hans wouldn't make her bappy. She tried to change the subject.

- So, Anna, how did that book end? What happened?

- Oh, it was a great ending. The rescued the princess by making the prince confess, and after he confessed the seller wanted to use the prince's sword to kill him, but the princess was so good that she didn't allow him to kill the prince. She decided to free him, as long as he never returned. Because of her mercy, she was said to have "The golden heart". I nearly cried!

- Hey, isn't it awesome how this story is just like you and Han...

Olaf was about to bring the topic again, when Elsa sneakily made a magic that fulled his mouth with snow, so he couldn't talk. Elsa wasn't sure if Anna had gotten over Hans already. Sure, it had been three months, but she was really hurted when he nearly killed her. Anna was a strong girl, but she was only human.

- I think I've had enough food, I will just take a shower and go to sleep.

- Really? It's hardly even 8pm yet!

Elsa rolled her eyes. She loved Olaf and he was a cutie, but sometimes he was insensible.

- Yes, Olaf, I am... tired. I'm fine, I just need some sleep.

Anna left the room and Elsa said:

- I think talking about Hans made her sad. Let's avoid that subject from now on, okay, Olaf?

- Oh, sure. But she was so confident when she punched him! And she has Kristoff now. Why would she be upset about Hans?

- Olaf... He really hurted her. He played with her heart, and a broken heart can take a while to recover. Let's just give her time, ok? And furthermore, I bet that when she sees Kristoff tomorrow she won't even think about Hans anymore. She'll be the happy, smiling girl she is again. She's just missing Kristoff. Just it.

- I hope you're right.

"Me too, Olaf", Elsa thought. "Me too".

* * *

Anna was in her room, preparing to go to bed. She looked at the wall and saw a picture of her mother. The king was always busy with Elsa - now Anna knew he was busy helping her with her powers - their mother would spend the days with Anna. She had been Anna's only friend for the years the doors of Elsa's room were closed, and she missed her a lot.

- Oh, mommy - Anna said sadly while she touched her mother's face in the painting - did you really have to go? I miss you so much...

But she had Elsa, Olaf, Kristoff, Sven, and many other friends. She wasn't lonely. She smiled when she remembered of her and Elsa as kids, and when she met Kristoff, the first time she met Olaf. All good memories. Also, all the pain was gone: Elsa could control her powers, the kingdom was happy. Her life was perfect. Why was she even sad a few minutes ago?

Then she remembered.

- Right, Hans...

She looked at the window.

- I wonder if the king considered my letter. Maybe I shouldn't have sent it, Hans should be punished! I shouldn't have had mercy of him. What he did... Was unforgivable.

She sighed as she went to her bed. As soon as she was confortable, her eyes closed and she prepared herself to get some rest.

"Good night Kristoff, whenever you are". She smiled.

She opened her eyes and looked at moon. The image of Hans came to her mind.

"Good night, Hans. Even if you don't fully deserve it".

* * *

**I am so sorry for causing you all boredom. The next chapter, "The deal", will be way more interesting. I hope.**


	4. The deal nobody agreeded with

Hans always hated his room. It was all so damp that it was always cold there. When it rained, a few drops would enter because of leaks, making it even colder than it normally was. Also, it only had one small window, so the room was pretty much dark. All that could be found there was a small bed, a mirror in the wall and a closet where Hans kept his clothes and a small box made of wood. The box was always closed by a lock, and nobody knew what there was inside. Hans' brother mocked him for a few years about it, but they gave up as soon as it got boring. Nobody knew where Hans kept the key anyway.

Other secret Hans had about his room was a book he always hid under his pillow. It was an old, dusty copy of "The golden heart", his favourite book. Maybe one would never guess it, but Hans loved to read. As a kid, his mother would always tell him stories. Sometimes she would ask him which story he wanted to hear, and the answer was always the same:

- The golden heart, please!

- But Hans - the queen always said with a smile - you've heard this story over a thousand times! I bet you know each word each word of it.

There wasn't an argument valid enough. He always wanted to hear it, mainly if his mother was the one telling it. She was a great story teller: she could give so much emotion to the characters that Hans would even cry when she read the part where the princess didn't allow the seller to kill the prince.

He used to have many books, until the queen Alyona, his mother, died. Ilrem said that all the books they had in the castle should be given to the kingdom's library. Hans, who was 12 when it happened, begged his father to allow him to keep some of them, but Ilrem said that reading was for women. Once "The golden heart" was his favourite book, Hans always kept it in his room. This was the only reason why he still had it. More than being his favourite story, the book used to belong to his mother. For that reason more than anything, Hans couldn't allow his father to give it away.

Hans' relationship with his mother was much deeper than it, though. She was the only company and the only friend he had ever had. When the king and the queen had 12 kids, he didn't want to have another one, but the queen wanted a daughter to be with her. When the boys were born, they would spend all their time with the king; training, fighting and exercising. Because of that, all of Hans' brothers were like Ilrem: they were very strong, always won the fights they got in and they never showed any emotion. They never laughed, they never played, they never showed any happiness. And once they were alway with their father, the queen was alone most of the time.

When the 13th kid was born, it was a boy, for the queen's deception. But later they'd find out that boy was different. Hans never liked to fight or exercise, like his brothers. Instead, he liked to play around all the day. He was a lovely boy, always laughing; and his mother loved him very much. Ilrem tried to make him train, but whenever Hans was in the arena his with his brothers he would find a way to get out. Ilrem hated him for that. He shouted at Hans a lot and tried to change his way of being, all in vain.

In Hans' 9th birthday, Ilrem was very disappointed, and told Hans he didn't have to train anymore. "You are a failure, and the shame of this family" - he said to his son. That broke Hans' heart, because more than anything he wanted to make his parents proud of him, but if it included changing who he truly was, there was no way he would do it. And that was when Alyona took him under her wing.

He started to spend his days with her, and she finally had the company she always wanted. She taught him about literature, horsemanship, and of course, they had the garden. After the king gave up on him, his life got better. His mother never forced him to be anyone but himself, and he felt loved when she was near him. He loved her laugh, so he was always looking for different ways to make something funny for her. He also hated the way his father treated her, like if she was an object and belonged to him. The queen never complained, but Hans could see she was sad about her marriage.

Even with those problems, they managed to have a good and happy life together. Until the day Alyona fell ill. She couldn't even walk by herself anymore, due to being so weak. Hans never left her side, and he made sure she was always confortable. Every night he created a new story to distract her and make her laugh, so she could forget she was sick - even if it was just for a moment.

Once she couldn't go to the garden anymore, he decided to bring her flowers everyday. He started to take care of the garden by himself, because he wanted all the plants to be big, beautiful and strong for when his mother got better. If he wasn't in her room with her, he was in the garden. His father and brothers couldn't even describe with words how stupid they found it to be. Kaulyn, Hans' 12th brother, used to push Hans and call him a "weak lady". Alyona never knew about the bullying her youngest son had to go through, he didn't want her to be worried. Also, everytime he saw the smile on her face because of the flowers, he knew it was worth doing.

In one night, Hans had just finished telling his mother a story and was going to kiss her good night, when she started to cough. She tried to disguise it, but Hans could see it. She was coughing blood.

- Mom... Is everything alright?

- Of course it is, Hans.

He hugged her and she started to stroke his hair. He started to cry, and Alyona said it was ok. He could cry if he wanted. When Hans cried near the king, Ilrem would fight and tell him he shouldn't do it, but Hans liked to have someone on who he could rely like that. He was very sensible, and even if Ilrem said he shouldn't be like that, he felt really good when he could just be himself.

- Hans - the queen said, soft, yet clearly - I love you. Remember that.

It was a very cold morning when the guards announced that the queen had passed away. When he heard the news, the king did nothing but nod and carry on with his life. On the other hand, Hans cried for months. Without his mother, there was nobody he could talk to, nobody to make him laugh, nobody to share stories with. He lost everything he cared about in one morning. His brothers got sad, but like their father they never cried. Hans started to be mocked, because men aren't supposed to cry - everyone thought like that. Sometimes he would sit down alone in the garden and cry. Nobody ever found him there.

"And she never had the chance to see how beautiful our garden is now..."

Without the queen, Ilrem finally had the chance to forbid Hans of doing gardening, reading, crying; and all the other things he never agreeded with. As soon as the queen died, a part of Hans died with her. He wasn't the same anymore.

As time passed by, the king and the 12 princes remained the same. Hans got over Alyona's death, but he was still lonely. There weren't words of love anymore; there was nobody there for him. He learned to hide his feelings like everyone said he should do, but sometimes he'd let it show. The only way to get his father's attention was if he could be like his brothers, but he was just too weak, and too different.

There had to be another way.

By the age of 15, Hans decided he would be king, no matter what it costed. With a whole kingdom to call his own, his father would be proud of him just like his mother was. Since then, he thought that the only reason why he wanted to be king was to make Ilrem proud and to have some power, to feel how it was to have the control over something.

But more than that, deep down inside there was the true reason.

He wanted to be loved again, as a son or as a king.

* * *

Hans' life was almost equal to what it was before Elsa's coronation. The only difference was that now he couldn't leave the castle, otherwise the people who lived there would want to kill him. He wasn't "the prince" anymore, now people only saw him as a disgusting, horrible, heartless murder. The story of how he nearly killed the queen and the princess of Arendelle was known by everyone. When people didn't try to kill him, they would laugh at him for being punched by a girl.

The truth is he was very lost. His whole life was spent planning the perfect way to be the king, and he didn't have another objective in life. What was he supposed to do now? Usually when he got bored he would walk around the kingdom, but now he couldn't do that anymore. His brothers liked to spend their days playing sports, although now his 1st, 2nd and 3rd brother were taking classes with Ilrem about how to be good kings. There they learned about business, judgment and many other things.

The only time of the day when they were all together was to have dinner. Hans never said a word, after all there was nobody he could talk to. But one day, he finally took the courage to ask Ilrem:

- Father... Would you mind if I took those classes too?

- You?

- Hmm, yes. I... Have been kind of bored, and I thought maybe I could spend my time with something useful.

- It would be useful if you had any chance to become a king someday.

Hans stopped eating and looked at his father. He was really shocked by his father's answer, but he couldn't think of any argument to use against his father's one. He just bowed his head and pretended he had never said anything.

- If you are so bored, maybe you could try to train with your brothers for once, like you should have done since the very begining. You couldn't even hold a sword well. The only time when you showed to have any fighting habilities was when you hold your sword to try to kill the queen, but you didn't let me happy with it.

Hans' rolled his eyes.

- Why is fighting so important to you? Don't you ever care for anything else besides fighting and training? - Hans asked, angrily - Since I was a kid, for God's sake! I am not good at fighting, so what? It's not like if I needed to be!

Hans only realized what he was saying when he had said it already. He was heavy breathing, awaiting for his father to tell him to leave the table, or maybe even worse. The truth is he was scaried of his father. When Hans was younger, Ilrem used to beat him sometimes. He never got seriously hurt, but that didn't mean he was willing to be beaten again. And he was still beaten and pushed by his brothers, causing his body to hurt.

Instead, the king just started to eat again. Maybe thinking in a better punishment for him or anything. Ilrem always punished his sons when any of them showed some kind of disrespect, so Hans was sure he wouldn't get away with that. But, for the moment, they just carried on with their dinner, until a guard entered the room and asked permission to speak with the king.

- Your majesty, this letter arrived. I think it's something important.

- Let me see it. You may go.

The guard left the room as the king started to read the letter. It was a very long letter, so it took a while for the king to finish it. It looked very formal, so all the princes were very curious. Some whispers were heard, they were trying to guess what it was about. Maybe it was a championship between kingdoms? It would be fun. When he king put the letter down, all of his sons were looking at him with great expectation - well, all except Hans, who was sadly looking to his hands again. Whatever the letter was about, he wouldn't be able to join it anyway.

- They're are demanding my presence in an important business meeting. Looks like they want to talk to all the kingdoms that have a financial covenant. I have to leave immediately.

- For how long will you be gone? - One of the brothers asked.

- I'm not sure. One month or so. I'm feeling that I'll have to hear a lot of complains about a certain killer... - He looked at Hans, angrily.

- Yeah, thank you idiot. - The brother who was sitting beside Hans said in an ironic tone. After that he punched his younger brother in his arm, causing Hans a lot of pain, but he managed to hold the complains. So they heard Ilrem's voice again.

- They may want to stop trading with us, and I can't let this happen. I'll need help. You - he pointed at his oldest son - come with me.

- It will be my honor, father - said son rose from his chair and made a reverence in front of Ilrem.

- And you - the king continued and pointed at his second son - will be in charge of everything while I'm gone.

- Yes, sir.

- If you excuse me - Hans said - I'm leaving now.

But nobody heard him or saw him leaving. They were all talking with Ilrem, so excited about a simple business travel that everyone was looking and talking with Ilrem.

Hans sighed and left, going upstairs to go to his bedroom.

The king quickly saw Hans just before he disappeared through the door. Ilrem motioned for everyone to stop talking, and when silence was there he asked his son who was in possession of the letter.

- Son, by chance the queen Elsa, of Arendelle, will be at this meeting?

The young man looked at the paper he was holding, reading the names on the invitation.

- Yes, father, she will. Arendelle was also convened. Why?

- I think I'm having an idea - he said, looking at the door through which Hans had passed.

* * *

Hans had been in his room for around half an hour now. He wasn't sleepy, so he was just laying in his bed doing nothing at all. Suddenly, memories of his mother went through his mind. He put the hand below his pillow and touched the book he kept there. A little tear fell from his left eye, so he bit his lower lip. Men shouldn't cry, but whenever he thought about his mother he felt it was a task too hard to achieve.

He was about to close his eyes and sleep, when suddenly someone violently opened the door. Hans quickly sit up and wiped away the tear. He saw that who was there was his 11th brother.

- Ever heard about knocking before opening the door? - Hans asked, annoyed - What do you want?

- Hey, more respect with your older brother. The king wants to talk to you, now. And don't let him waiting. You already causes him too much headache just for being who you are.

When the brother left Hans alone, he rolled his eyes once more. But then he started to wonder what his father wanted. Ilrem should be preparing for his travel, why could he possibly want to see Hans?

He stood up and realized his arm still hurt from the punch he received from his brother at dinner that night. He lifted the sleeve of his shirt, and looked at the bruise that was caused. "Ouch". He put the sleeve back and went downstairs. He looked at the dinner room, but nobody seemed to be there. He looked around to be sure.

- Father?

He heard a voice coming from upstairs:

- I am in my room, Hans! Come here.

"Oh, great. Now I have to go up again, don't I?"

He sighed and started to walk. There weren't many stairs, but he was tired, and his whole body hurt. When he arrived at the corridor and looked at the door of his father's room, he realized it was open and he could see his father and his 1st brother standing there with their bags. He knocked the door, causing his father and brother to turn around and look at him.

- May I come in?

- Yes, Hans. Come here.

Hans walked towards them and waited for any of them to say something. Then the king gave him an empty bag and told Hans to put his things there.

- Hum, excuse me? - Hans raised an eyebrow.

- You're going to with us.

- What? Why?

- I am your father. Obey me. You're going with us. Go to your room and organize your things, you have fifteen minutes before we leave.

- So, we'll be out for a whole month?

- Yes.

- Who else is going with us?

- Only the three of us - His 1st brother said.

- I don't understand why, but... If you say so. Nothing else matters anyway.

- Yes, yes. Now go to your room and organize your stuff. You have ten minutes left.

Hans shrugged and went to his room. As soon as he left, the 1st brother commented with Ilrem:

- What are you planning to do with him?

The king gave a significant look to his son, and all he replied was:

- You'll see. I just hope everything goes according to my plans.

* * *

After Hans was ready, they finally left. The boat was waiting for the king, and as soon as they were in it started to navigate. It was a very cold night, and when Hans looked to the sea, he remembered when Anna punched him. He shook his head to clean his mind. Then he looked up and saw the moon.

Usually the moon remembered him of his mother, but for any reason he didn't know, the scene that came to his mind this time was when he and Anna made a heart with their hands in front of the moon. How was the song they sang?

"Love is an open door..." He mentally sang it. Until he shook his head again.

Why was he thinking of Anna? He hated her. And she hated him. He was never going to see her again, and actually he didn't want to hear her name again, ever. She was the one who stopped his plans after all, she was a fool, she punched him! How could he be thinking about her? "At least I won't have to see her again. Ever. I hate her."

Suddenly his thoughts were vanished when he heard his father calling.

- Hans! It's late. Come inside, you have to sleep.

- I'm going.

He went down some stairs, and entered in a sort of small hallway with three rooms. His father told him which one was Hans's bedroom. He went there, and layed in bed. Once he was confortable, a crazy thought went through his mind.

"Maybe... Maybe my father just wanted to travel with me. Maybe he wanted my company. Who knows, maybe after this trip things will change for me. I dare to think things will get better between me and my father".

Hans smiled before he closed his eyes and slept. He was right, things were going to get better, just not between him and his father.

But between him and Anna.

* * *

It was around seven o'clock in the morning when the boat arrived on its destiny. The 1st son woke up to find his father leaving his room.

- Are we in our destiny already?

- Shhh - the king said - Come outside with me.

They went both upstairs, and when they were walking on the boat Ilrem's oldest son was really surprised to realize where they were.

- I didn't know the meeting was going to happen in Arendelle.

- Because it isn't. - The king said.

- But then... Why did we stop here?

- Well, Hans hasn't had his punishment yet. You know, for trying to kill the queen. I'm trying to fix this.

- Father, what is your plan? - He sounded worried.

- I'll tell you later if it works. Can you make me a favor? Twenty minutes from now, you'll wake Hans and take him to the castle. Tell him that we just stopped here to get some supplies and we will leave soon to our real destiny. Tell him not to worry. When you arrive there, ask the guards to take you to where I am.

- But father, I don't underst...

- Take care of everything, I'll try to be fast.

- Yes, father. - His son ended the conversation making another reverence, but he knew his father enough to know he couldn't be planning something nice.

* * *

Arendelle was for sure a beautiful place. The sun was raising in the horizon, the light slowly coming as the darkness went away. There weren't many people in the street, but soon everybody would be awaken to work and study. The king left the room and started to walk towards the castle. He tried to go as quickly as he could, but people stopped him all the time to ask questions or just be sure it was the king. Most of questions, of course, included Hans.

But the king had no time for that. He started to walk faster, and soon he was in front of the castle. He stopped when he faced the guards.

- Who goes there?

- I am king Ilrem of the southern isles, and I request to talk with queen Elsa. If shes available, of course.

The guards opened the doors and they entered the castle together. They took the king through many rooms, until he entered in a room where there was a table, and Elsa was sitting there, reading some documents. She didn't even notice the guests until the guards called her.

- Excuse me, your highness. King Ilrem demands your attention.

Elsa was startled. She knew he was Hans' father, so she never expected him to go talk with her. It was himself who broke the silence:

- Please queen, it's important.

She recovered from the shock, and said that the king could enter. Once he was inside the room, the guards closed the door and left the two to talk. Ilrem sat in the chair next to Elsa, and she began to talk.

- So, Ilrem, what can I help you with?

- It's about my son.

- Hum, which one? - She asked, even if she already knew the answer.

- Hans. You see, I wanted to ask you a favor.

- What is it?

The king looked at the floor, nervously, and looked at Elsa again. She thought he was about to cry.

- You see, queen Elsa, I'm so sorry about what my son did. Words can't even describe how much I feel and how much I wish I could go back in time and stop him. What he did, that was simply unforgivable!

- It's, hum, okay, I suppose... But you still haven't said what favor you wanted me to do.

- You see, I suppose you're aware about the letter Anna sent me about Hans when he went back home?

She wasn't. "Why didn't Anna tell me about this letter?". She would have to ask her later. By the moment, she pretended she knew.

- Yes, of course.

- When I read that letter I realized how lovely and sweet Anna is. I mean, I never thought she'd be able to forgive Hans. And a few time ago I had a conversation with Hans and he admited he wasn't exactly sorry about what he did. Can you believe it? There are no feelings in his heart, Elsa. I feel like I failed as a father, like if there was something wrong with me. I raised a monster!

The king stopped talking to wipe his tears. Something told Elsa to be aware, like if he could be faking. But he wasn't... Was he? What kind of father would like to have a son like Hans? She decided to listen what he had to say.

- Well - Ilrem said when he finally stopped crying - I couldn't stop thinking about Anna. She is an awesome person, Elsa. You're lucky to have her as a sister. And then we finally get to the favor. I would like Anna... To change Hans.

That for sure surprised Elsa.

- Excuse me?

- I supposed you're leaving to the meeting too, aren't you? I have to go too. So... It means we will stay away for one month or so. I was thinking about leaving Hans here, while she reforms him.

Elsa couldn't believe her ears.

- Sir, do you really expect me to leave my sister alone with the man who tried to kill her? I'm sorry, but are you crazy? Look, I really wish I could help you, but I can't. I simply can't.

- Elsa, please! He's changed, and he can change even more if Anna helps him! Can you believe he was talking about her last night? He even said he found her pretty. He can't stop thinking about her.

- Sir, I don't know what your intentions are, but Anna has a boyfriend now. And she's happy with him.

- Your majesty! I would never dream of it. My dear wife and queen Alyona, may she rest in peace, would hate to see him like that. If you want, you can even set a escort to keep an eye on him 24 hours a day. All I want is him to change. I want him to be nearly as good as you and your sister. And I think Anna can change him.

- You see, I would have to ask Anna, I can't just...

- Ask me what?

Elsa and Ilrem looked to the corner, Anna had just came downstairs.

- King Ilrem! - She said - I didn't expect to see you here. Did you receive my letter?

- Of course, dear. And I considered it.

- I'm glad! So, why are you here? Any problems?

- No, not at all. I was just asking your sister a favor.

- Oh, of course we'll do it. Won't we, Elsa? It's always good to help someone.

- Anna, you don't unders... - The queen tried to interfer, when the doors opened.

* * *

- I don't like to be here. Can't I wait on the boat instead? - Hans said while he and his brother were walking through the castle of Arendelle toward the room where their father was - Why did I have to come anyway? People on street would have killed me if you weren't by my side.

- Hans, stop. Our father must be talking with some seller or anything. I'm just doing what he asked me to.

- It doesn't make sense at all. Why did he meet a seller in the castle?

- He didn't say why, maybe it's a royal seller. Could you just shut up?

- Well, at least he assured that Anna won't be here, and Elsa must be taking care of any royal things. I would hate to meet them.

- This is the room - One of the guards said.

They opened the door, leaving Hans paralyzed by what he saw.

* * *

- Father! - Hans said as soon as he could think straight again - you said they wouldn't be here!

- What? Elsa, what is he doing here?

- I am really glad you accepted to make me a favor, Anna. Now me and my son have to leave to prepare things for the meeting. Goodbye, Hans. See you in a month.

As soon as he said that, the king quickly turned around and took his oldest son with him, leaving Hans with Elsa and Anna. Hans was just so shocked that it took him a while to turn around and face the princesses.

- Can... Can anyone explain what happened here?

- And can anyone explain me why the king said "Goodbye, Hans. See you in a month" and left HIM here?

They looked at Elsa.

- I think the king just fooled the three of us - That was all the queen could say.

* * *

**OMG This took so long to be done. Now it may take me a while to write the next chapter, but I feel like things will get started now! *Gets the feels* Be prepared to many Hanna (Hans x Anna) moments! This is the longest chapter so far, and I know it sucks, but I honestly couldn't think of anything else. Hope you enjoyed it anyway :)**


	5. A glance of the past

**I just watched The fresh prince of Bel-air episode when Will meets his father and I had so many feels. I had no idea of how I should start this chapter until now and I thought it was a great way to get Anna started on trying to find out more about the Hans she doesn't know.**

* * *

**- **...And that's how things went. - Elsa said when she finally finished the explanations. Well, she couldn't exactly explain it once she also didn't know for sure what was going on. All she could do was tell them what the king had said right before he left, and now that she had said it all out loud she realized how weird the situation was.

Elsa and Anna didn't notice, but now that Hans had heard the story he was staring at the floor, shocked. He shook his head slowly, as if he was trying to understand something or couldn't believe the facts. In his face he had an empty look, and his eyes looked like they were dead.

- Wait, let me get this straight: so Ilrem left Hans here so I could reform him? - Anna asked, incredulous.

- That's what he told me.

- No, he didn't. - Hans said, but he didn't move his head. He kept looking at the floor - He didn't want my company after all. He made me travel the whole night just to make fun of me. That...

He was talking to himself rather than replying the girls at all. He was tired of keeping that inside. He started to walk around like if he didn't know where to go, and started to shout:

- That monster I once called father! You know what? I don't need him! He pretended I wasn't his son my entire life, and I am fine with that! I had 21 birthdays and that man never said "happy birthday" to me, not even once, and I am fine with that too! He wasn't there when I learned to ride a horse, and I am very good at it! He never teached me anything, I learned all I know by myself, and I can be proud of that, right! Who knows, maybe if he had been there when I needed I wouldn't have tried to kill the queen, begging to be noticed just once!

Elsa and Anna had their eyes wide open, none of them knew what to do or what to say. In that moment, Hans turned to them and continued to yell:

- Yesterday I thought that maybe our relationship could change but now I see I was wrong and if he thinks I'll get upset because of that, he is wrong too! I never needed him, I don't need him now and I'll never need him. - He looked at the door his father had used to go out and yelled even louder - I don't need you, ok? GO TO HELL! I don't care!

Anna and Elsa got even more scaried, shocked by what they had just heard. They looked at each other, trying to say or do something. Before they could think of anything, Hans turned back to them without making any eye contact and bowed his head again. Anna never thought she'd see Hans like that: his face was red due to the anger and all the yelling and his tear-filled eyes showed how upset he was. Sadness hiding behind the mask of anger.

- Why nobody cares about me?

He just whispered that last line, but Anna heard it perfectly. Suddenly, she wasn't sure of anything. A few minutes earlier she was about to lock him in a boat and force him to go back home, and now she felt... Sorry about him? Maybe that. There were too many twisted feellings she could not describe very well. One part of her still hated him for trying to kill her and her beloved sister; the other part... She wasn't sure. The only sure she had is that the second part did not want to kill Hans. What if he was faking? And... What if he wasn't?

Which part should she listen to?

The silence was broke when he walked to a chair and sat down with his back to the girls, who were speechless. He wiped away the tears of anger he had on his face. He finally recovered his reason, and tried to think of something appropriate to say. He had yelled at her faces and he was really embarassed about everything he had said. Hans was about to turn around and apologize when someone put a hand on his shoulder. After a little shock, he rose his head and saw Anna.

- Maybe... - she said, embarrassed as well - Maybe I should show you your room.

- His what? - Elsa asked, startled.

- Well, if he's going to stay here for the month - Anna said - I suppose he's gonna need a room... Right?

- But, Anna, he... You aren't expecting me to leave you here with him, right? You know I'll leave tomorrow for the meeting, and he... He tried to kill you. What if he... - She didn't dare to finish that sentence.

- I know, queen Elsa. - Hans said, but kept staring at the floor - You're afraid I'll try to kill someone again. But don't worry, I won't stay here for the month. I will go home now.

By the way he said that, Elsa and Anna thought the reason why he wanted to go back home was because he was sad about his father and just wanted to forget about it or anything like that. But it wasn't the truth. The reason why he wanted to leave Arendelle was far beyond that. Hans' biggest problem was that he never faced his mistakes. He would do anything to get what he wanted (Kill the queen, perhaps?) but he would never admit he was wrong. He didn't want to have to face Anna again.

- I'm pretty sure she didn't mean that... - Anna said looking to Hans.

- Actually it was pretty much what I meant.

- Elsa!

- No, Anna, it's ok - He interrupted - You two have all the reason to be angry with me. And that's why I will go away now.

- Hans, you... You can stay here. - Anna said once again.

He finally rose his head and looked at them. He quickly remembered about the day he met Anna for the first time. Before she told him she was the princess, he had found her quite beautiful, in the moment he first layed eyes on her. Of course he didn't believe in love at first sight - he didn't believe in love at all - but he couldn't deny she was pretty. Elsa wasn't bad looking too, he just thought that white hair was a little weird.

- I'm not quite sure this is the best idea - He said at least.

"Because it's NOT", Elsa thought.

- The king asked me to reform you, remember? And I never break a promisse or give up. i knocked on Elsa's door for over 17 years before she finally opened them!

Reform him? Hans wanted to laugh. Anna made it sound possible. Suddenly he thought that maybe a month by her side could be fun. Maybe he could fool her again by making her believe she could change him. What was she going to do with him anyway? The curiosity was too big now. But he couldnt t let it show.

- If... If you say so, Anna. Just so you know, I wouldn't mind to go away now... In case it's not fine by you, I'd understand. - He tried to sound as confuse and as miserable as possible.

- Of course it's fine by me - She replied with a smile on her face, not even imagining that he was faking once again - Now come with me, I'll show you your room.

"So innocent..." He thought with himself. But what he said was:

- Thank you, thank you very much.

- Excuse me - Elsa said at last - If nobody isn't going going to ask my opinion here, I'll just say it: I don't like this idea and we don't have a guest's room ready right now, Anna. It would take us at least three days to prepare one, so I don't think he can stay.

- But we do have a room, Elsa. That has been ready since a few weeks ago.

- Wait, do you mean... Kristoff's room?

- He didn't want to move in, remember? It's not his room and by what he told me, it won't be his room for a while.

Elsa sighed. Only she knew how insistent Anna could be, mainly when it went to a challenge like reforming Hans. She'd never accept a no as a answer. Elsa sighed, meaning she had nothing else left to say.

After that, Anna finally told Hans to follow her. He rose up from the chair where he was sitting, when a little panic took over him, and he wasn't faking this time.

- My bag! I left it on the boat! Oh, no! I need it! I just didn't know I was going to stay here so I didn't bother to bring it with me! What am I gonna do? There's important stuff there, and if my father sees it...

He was biting his lower lip when Elsa said, pointing at the door.

- By any chance... Is that your bag?

He quickly turned his head to face the door, and in fact there was a bag there. Besides Elsa, nobody had noticed it.

He ran to the door, bent down and opened said bag. He seemed to check it, and whatever he saw made him sigh in relief. Anna wondered what it could be. He stoop up and walked toward the girls again, only this time holding his bag.

- Who left it there? - Anna asked.

- Ilrem. He brought it when he came to talk to me.

"At least he cared about bringing me it", Hans thought.

Anna started to say again, a little nervous:

- Well, Elsa, I think now you can finish reading those documents. And Hans, come with me.

Elsa sighed again. She knew there was no negotiating with her younger sister. She watched as Anna and Hans left the room and went upstairs. Elsa sat down, but could't concentrate. Hans was going to stay with them for a month.

"Oh boy."

* * *

Anna and Hans went upstairs without saying a word to each other. She had many questions, but she wasn't brave enough. Also, she wondered if there was a nice way of asking about his terrible past. After all he had said about his father, she felt like if there was more she didn't know.

It seemed the silence would last forever, until Hans said at last:

- Thank you.

- Hum? - She was so distracted it took her a while to think straight again.

- Thank you - He repeated, looking away this time.

- For what?

- For letting me stay and also... Thank you for sending the letter to my father. - He blushed and avoided eye contact.

Anna seemed surprised.

- You mean you know about it?

- Well, my father showed me. - He was looking at her now as they walked through a corridor - if you hadn't send it, he'd probably have locked me in the dungeon or anything, so... Thank you. Very much.

- I, yeah, you're welcome. Wait, your father would really lock you in the dungeon?

- Ha, you don't know half of it. When I was 15 he used to let me there for a whole day whenever I had a bad behaviour. I am kind of used to it, though.

"Used to be mistreated by his own father?"

She finally saw the oportunity to ask him what she wanted to ask:

- So, this is why you were yelling about him when he left? Because he abuses you?

"It didn't sound that mean in my head", she realized, too late.

- Oh, about that... I'm sorry. I... I didn't mean to sound rude, and...

- It's ok, everyone needs to show their feelings once in a while. You were just stressed, I guess?

- Yes... You see, he fooled me. He said I was going to go with him in the meeting, just like my brother. It was a plan to leave me here the whole time. - he looked away and sighed.

- It doesn't feel nice to be fooled by someone you trust, doesn't it?

Hans understood what she meant, and didn't know what to reply. What could he reply anyway? "Sorry for trying to kill you"?

Anna tried to break the ice between them. Every moment of silence felt so akward... She wanted to ask more about his past and about his father, but she knew it wasn't the proper moment. She didn't want to make him feel bad again.

- So, what's in your bag? You were so desperate when you saw it.

- It's just... Well, if my father saw it he wouldn't be happy. And he would try to take it away from me.

Why couldn't he just tell her? Anna felt like if there was more about Hans. There was something he wasn't willing to tell her, but why? And what was it? When she met him for the first time, she never would have guessed that he had been locked to a dungeon before. That just wasn't the kind of thing a father does to a son. And if Ilrem really did that, what else had he done to him? Hans had 12 brothers, were they locked in the dungeon too?

There was too much to know, and Anna promissed herself she would find out.

She was thinking, when they finally arrived.

- So, here we are. I hope you like it - She said as she gave him a smile.

Anna openned the door, and Hans' jaw dropped.

He entered the room and looked around, astonished, and he couldn't say a word. Anna stand still, waiting for some reaction.

- Am I staying HERE? - He looked around once again and turned to Anna.

- Well, yes. Do you like it?

- If I like it? - He hadn't smiled like that in a big while - I love it! It's so big, and beautiful! - He fell backward on the bed, and couldn't believe how soft it was. He could sleep for days straight there.

Anna couldn't help but giggle. He was like a kind in a candy store. But why? He was a prince, he sure had a room just as good in the castle where he lived... Right?

He sat up.

- Are you sure Kristoff won't mind?

- Oh, sure. He is not living here right now. So this is just an empty room. - she sighed.

Hans looked at the shelf, and his heart nearly stopped.

- Is this a brand new copy of The golden heart?

- Oh, yes. I just read it yesterday. Have you read it?

- Are you kidding me? This is the best book ever! When I was a kid, my... - Hans stopped to talk, and he seemed thoughtful. He cleaned his throat and put the book back. - I mean, yes, I've read it. It's a good book, isn't it?

Anna looked at him. What was he going to say, and why didn't he say it? And why did a book make him so excited and so sad?

- So... Do you have a copy? Of The golden heart, I mean.

- Yes. It's in my bag. I always carry it with me whenever I go. But it's so old I can't even read some parts of it anymore.

"If you can't read it, why do you carry it with you instead of throwing it away?"

- You know - Anna said - I have to talk to Elsa before she goes, so, hum, just make yourself at home. And, you can read the book if you want, I will... Anything I can do for you, just ask.

He smiled and nodded, then Anna left the room and closed the door.

She started to walk as many questions popped. She tried to understand what was happening, but she knew nothing about Hans. It felt confusing and weird to her. It had been a big shock to find out he was abused by his own father and now she wondered what else there was left to find out. She had many questions and no answers.

"I have to find out".

* * *

**This is a transition chapter, and they're kinda boring to make. But they are necessary. Writing dialogs is always a challenge, so I hope this turned out alright. It's like 4am now so I should be sleeping to go to school but I just wanted to get this done to start writing the next one. See yah!**


	6. The first night

**Finally some interaction between Hans and Anna. I almost forgot this fanfic was about them, lol. But the last scenes were so cute to write!**

* * *

When Anna closed the door, Hans layed down and stared at the ceiling. He didn't know exactly why he did that, but whenever he needed to think about something he'd lay down and look up.

He closed his eyes and relaxed. The bed was just so soft he could sleep there forever, but he stood up and walked to the window. He couldn't believe the view he had there; everything was just so beautiful. So different from his room in the Southern Isles where all he could see was a piece of the sky.

He leaned in to chest, and started to think about that situation. It all felt so weird. A few minutes ago he thought about fooling Anna again just for the sake of being Hans, but now he felt like if he shouldn't.

If it was the opposite... If Anna was the one who tried to kill Hans and he was the innocent, he wouldn't have sent a letter to her father asking him to forgive her. In fact, he would probably ask her father to punish her instead, in the hardest way possible.

Why did Anna asked his father to not be so hard on him?

He was just so confused. What was he supposed to do now? And when he saw Anna, what was he supposed to say? What if he met Kristoff? Probably he wanted to kill Hans.

"Well, everyone wants to kill me I guess. Would they just forget it?"

He took a deep breath.

His heart was still the same. He wasn't exactly sorry, he didn't regret anything he did in the past; but now the idea of fooling Anna again for his own amusement sounded a little too much, even for him. After all, she had been so nice...

He shook his head. What was going on?

Hans looked around the room again. Anna had planned it for Kristoff, not for him of course. But it didn't mean he didn't feel special. Elsa said that they didn't have any other rooms at the moment, and instead of using it as excuse to send him home, she used the room she had planned just for Kristoff.

Did she really believe she could reform him?

"Well, she can't. In a month, I'll be the exactly the same I am now. If it wasn't for her I would be king now! I... Hate her."

He sighed, and rubbed his arm. He looked at mirror, and took his white coat and his blue shirt off. Without it, he was able to see all the bruises in his arms and chest. Whenever they started to get better, his brothers would push him, beat him...

He never understood why they did that. Probably because of their father. Hans was always seen as the shame of the family, like if he didn't deserve to be part of it. He was always the weak, the worst... His body was always hurting, he was always with that ugly purple bruises all over him. It was a little annoying, yet he was already used to it too.

And thanks to Anna, he was going to have a whole month free of that. A whole month without being hurt by his own family. It felt really great to have some peace and quiet.

He put his clothing back, and layed on the bed. He hadn't slept much the night before, so he was tired. It wasn't even noon yet, but he decided to take a nap. Like always, he stared at the ceiling before he closed his eyes.

And then he gave a smile.

"Thank you, Anna"

He opened his eyes again, with a little confusion on his face.

"But I still hate her, just for the record.".

And finally fell asleep.

* * *

Elsa was taking care of a few more things before she could go to the meeting at last. But the idea of leaving Anna alone with Hans made her scared. When she thought about it, the most horrible things came to her mind: she thought of him beating Anna, locking her, trying to kill her again...

What if he had some kind of plan?

Elsa rubbed her hands nervously. She was so nervous that she nearly froze the chair she touched, but now she could control her powers. There was no more "Conceal, don't feel". She was free, and it felt really good.

She was looking through the window when someone knocked the door. She turned her head and saw Anna standing in the doorway.

- May I come in?

- Oh, sure, Anna. I'm glad it's you.

- So, what time do you leave?

- In a couple hours.

Silence. They both knew the subject they needed to talk about, but they didn't know how to start the conversation. It was Elsa who finally said something:

- Anna, I think I shouldn't go to the meeting. I don't want to leave you alone with Hans. It can be dangerous!

- I know, do you think I'm not scaried?

Elsa opened her mouth in surprise.

- But then... Why did you accept it? We could have sent him home... We still can if you want to. Just tell me and I will tell them to prepare a boat.

- No, I want him to stay, and I know you need to go; it just feels weird to have him here. I can't decide if I want to kill him or... A part of me feels sorry for him. There's something about him we don't know.

Elsa raised an eyebrow. Did Anna just say "Sorry for him"? Were they talking about the same Hans?

- Why does it matter? I don't care if he has a secret. I can't leave you alone with him!

- I am not alone! I have Olaf and Kristoff comes home today. Besides, we have the royal guards all around the castle. I can be a little scaried, I will be fine.

Elsa closed her eyes for a moment.

- I just don't want you to get hurt. I don't want to lose you.

- You will never lose me.

Elsa smiled and hugged her younger sister. She prayed Anna would be fine.

- So, where is he now?

- I left him in the room. I think he is sleeping.

- Already? - She looked at the window. The sun was up and hot, meaning it was almost noon - He'll miss lunch then. Great, it means we'll have a peaceful meal.

- Elsa!

- What? Do you know how embarassing it would be to have lunch with him? What would we talk about? We'd just sit there and nobody would look at nobody. It's like if we were hosting a complete stranger.

- He is a stranger, somehow.

A confused Elsa looked at Anna.

- What do you mean?

- You see... When I was leading him to his room he told me a few things. Can you believe his father locked him in the dungeon when he was 15? That isn't right! And I haven't found out about the bag. There is something inside it that his father doesn't know about, and if Ilrem knew he'd take it away from Hans.

- Really? How did you know that?

- Hans told me. And when we met for the first time, he told me something before we sang our duet. He said that...

- Wait, what? - Elsa interrupted - You two sang a duet?

Anna blushed.

- Nevermind that. Anyway, he told me that...

- Like, a love duet? - Elsa interrupted again. She just couldn't believe that.

Anna rolled her eyes.

- Yes, we sang a duet together called "Love is an open door" about how finding each other made us feel free. Can I continue now?

The idea of Hans singing a song about love made Elsa want to laugh so hard, but she hold it. It was no laughing matter anyway.

- Yes, go on - Elsa said, composing herself again.

- He told me that three of his brothers pretended he was invisible, for 2 years. I've felt invisible before, Elsa, and I know how much it hurts. And remember when he was yelling right after Ilrem left? He said that maybe... Maybe if he had had more attention he wouldn't have tried to kill you. I believe he is alone.

Elsa seemed surprised. Anna was right, he did said that, but Elsa was willing to believe it was just another lie.

- Ok, am I the only one who can't see Hans as a human?

- Elsa!

- I'm sorry, but it's the truth. Now, if you believe it, I won't stay in your way. What else did he tell you?

- I've made some questions, but there are some he didn't answer, and some I haven't asked. The king asked me to reform him, and even if he made that just to annoy Hans, I'll try! And I believe I can start by finding out more about his past.

- You really believe you can reform him? Anna, please! A horrible person like him can never change. He is a murderer, and that he'll always be.

Elsa sighed, worried. She shook her head and looked at Anna again.

- How exactly do you plan to do this?

- I think the key is to befriend him. You know, being kind to him and letting him be our guest... I don't exactly have a plan beyond that, but I think it's worth a try.

- What if it doesn't work? What if he keeps being... - She wanted to say a word far too mean to be said outloud - you know, the way he is?

- I hope it will work, but in case it doesn't, at least I tried, right?

- Oh, Anna, with a heart as good as yours, you should be the queen. I don't think I can ever forgive him.

- I haven't fogiven him yet. I will if he apologizes. And to make him apologize, I have to make him feel sorry about what he did.

- Sorry about what he did? You know that's never going to happen, right? Anna, he is heartless!

- Everybody has a heart. Sometimes it's cold, sometimes it's warm, but everybody has a heart. I just need to show him he has one too.

Elsa couldn't stop being amazed by Anna. She knew her sister was a confident and insistent person, but sometimes she could be too naive. That's what Elsa was concerned about. They hugged again.

- Promisse me you won't get hurt.

- Elsa, I won't get hurt.

They pulled away and Elsa smiled.

- What about we have lunch now? I just need to finish packing.

- Of course. - Anna smiled, as she waited for her sister to finish the packing and they both went downstairs.

Anna and Elsa sat together as they ate. Surprinsingly, Hans wasn't a subject of their conversation. They talked about Elsa's trip, about Kristoff and about how Anna wasn't going to be in charge of the kingdom in Elsa's absence.

- Why don't you stay in charge, Anna? It's just for a month.

- I never felt like being a queen, even if it's temporary. I don't know. Seems too much pressure to me. If I was the oldest, I'd probably give the crown to you anyway.

- You know, when you marry Kristoff, he'll be a prince. - Elsa giggled - I can't help but find funny the idea of the though ice guy being a prince.

- It does sounds fun - Anna giggled as well. Then she looked around. - Hey, where's Olaf? He always spents the meals by our side.

- Ah, you know the little guy. He's probably out there enjoying the heat. Today it's really hot.

- A snowman enjoying the heat.

They looked at each other and bursted in laughing. In that very moment, the door opened and Olaf came in.

- Hey, what's all the laughing about?

- Oh, nothing. - Elsa said, winking to Anna. - Where were you little guy?

- Just walking through the kingdom. Arendelle is really beautiful, isn't it?

- Elsa and I thought you wouldn't be back for a while. We know how much you love the sun.

- What? I can't let Elsa leave without a proper goodbye! What kind of friend would do it?

- Thank you, Olaf. - Elsa smiled.

- When do you leave, by the way?

- Actually I should get going.

- Now? - Anna asked - I thought you'd leave at night!

- It was the planned, but it ended up I have to leave now if I want to arrive early. And now that everyone knows about my powers, they want me to be there more than anything. I don't like all that extra attention, though.

- Then what are we waiting for? - Olaf said, walking to the door again.

- Hang on, little guy. I'll go upstairs to get my stuff.

- Ok Elsa, he and I will be waiting for you right here.

They watched as Elsa left, but before they could say anything she was back. They walked to the port together, but people stopped Elsa all the time. Because of that, she and Anna couldn't talk while walking. There was still some questions Elsa wanted to ask her sister, and she wasn't sure if she really should go.

When they finally arrived at the port, Elsa hugged Anna and Olaf for over five minutes.

- Queen Elsa, we have to go. - A sailor called.

- Sure, just one more moment. - She turned to Anna - Please, be careful. And be safe. Don't hesitate to ask for help if you need it. Just, please...

- I will, Elsa. I'll be right here waiting for you when you come back.

Olaf wondered what they could be talking about, but he didn't want to break the moment.

- Goodbye.

- Goodbye, Elsa! Have fun! See you in a month! - Olaf waved.

- Goodbye, sister. And remember, don't worry.

Elsa smiled and finally she was on the boat. Now there was no going back, she was going to leave Anna all by herself.

She waved goodbye as Anna, Olaf and then Arendelle slowly disappeared in the horizon.

* * *

Hans opened his eyes, and when he looked to the window he realized the sun was going down. He yawned and rubbed his eyes, trying to disperse the sleep, and slowly got out of his bed. He walked to the door and opened it, looking around. There was nobody there, so he started to walk. He didn't have any place to go, he just wanted to spare his mind a little bit.

A noise was heard, and only then Hans realized how hungry he was. He laid his hand in his stomach, trying to control the grunt coming from it and gulped. He kept walking nowhere, until he decided to go downstairs, and then he saw Anna sitting in a couch reading a book. She did not saw him, so he spent around three minutes just looking at her. It was when she thought she had seen something and raised her head from what she was reading, getting a little startled.

- Hans? For how long have you been there?

- I... I don't know, I just woke up and I didn't know where to go, so... I didn't want to bother you then I just waited...

It was hard talking to Anna without feeling weird. He felt like if she was going to atack him whenever she saw him. He avoided eye contact. Just like he stared at the ceiling when he needed to think, he looked to the floor when he was scared or afraid.

On the other hand, Anna also felt weird. Not because she was scaried of him, but because she didn't want to scare him, and nothing sound good enough to start a conversation with him. After he said that line, the silence was kept for what seemed to be forever until that grunt was heard again. Hans' blushed and once again hold his belly. He was somehow being ashamed for being hungry.

Anna stood up and slowly walked towards him, and stopped when she was a few meters away. She tried to look at him, but whenever he looked back she looked away, and he did the same.

- I suppose you're hungry - she said with a smile - I should know, you didn't have lunch with us after all. You did sleep for quite some time, didn't you? I guess you were very tired. Was the bed confortable for you? I mean... - She realized she had popped up so many questions and subjects at the same time not even she was following her logic.

- Yes, the bed was very confortable, and I slept for so much time because I didn't sleep very well last night. Sorry if I missed lunch.

He got to look at her this time, but it didn't mean he wasn't nervous inside. Although, the fact that he had answered instead of being quiet gave her a chance to speak again.

- It's not dinner time yet, so the food is not ready, but, if you're hungry, we could, you know, go to the garden and pick up some apples. If you want.

- That... Sounds great to me.

They tried to smile all the time to pretend the tension wasn't there, but they both knew how they felt about each other. Hans hated Anna, after all if it wasn't for her he would be the king now. And Hans broke her heart and tried to kill her and her sister. She wasn't brave enough to forgive him. At the same time, they both had their reasons to at least try to be nice to each other too. Hans was scared she would send him back home earlier, and she was trying to reform him by being his friend.

They were both tied up.

Without saying anything else, Anna and Hans started to walk side by side. Their steps was the only sound that could be heard, besides a few noises from outside - like a few birds - and the noise coming from Hans' belly once in a while. Even if their conversations felt awkward, the silence between them felt worse. Hans tried to bring up a topic.

- So... Where's Elsa?

- Hum? Oh, she left today for the meeting. She might meet your father there.

- Poor Elsa then.

- What's up with you and your father?

Anna mentally slapped herself for never thinking before saying anything. She never meant to sound mean, the words just came out of her mouth before she could notice them. It was the same that happened when she met Hans for the first time and she was like "Awkward, not awkward, you're gorgeous, wait what" and all she had said back then.

- Let's just say I'm not his favourite son. I don't have a happy past, and that's why I want to forget it, alright? - He tried not to sound gross, but he didn't understand why Anna kept asking him things like that.

- You can't forget your past, Hans. It's part of who you are. You can let it behind you, but you can't simply forget it or pretend it didn't exist.

- Yeah, right. Who told you that?

- My... mother.

She sadly looked away. Hans noticed, and he felt bad for asking. He didn't know what to say, so he just said nothing at all. They were walking slowly as the sunlight faded away. But it could still be seen behind the trees, so the scenery was wonderful. Anna didn't want to have another weird silence, so she decided to keep talking anyway.

- I was very close to her, you know. My father was always helping Elsa, so she was my only company for the years everyone else ignored me. She was a lovely lady.

Hans looked at her. His heart skip a beat when he heard that.

- My mother was a lovely lady too. She taught me a lot of things as well. I miss her. She died when I was 12, but I feel like it was just yesterday. I never got over her death, I guess. It's hard to lose the only one who has ever loved you.

- What about your brothers? You have 12, it sounds like a lot of company.

- They would be a good company if they actually liked me. To be honest we hardly even talk. Pretended I was invisible for two years, remember? My mother was my only company after all.

Anna bowed her head to think about it. After her parents died she remained alone for sometime, but now she had Elsa and Kristoff. Oh, and Olaf. Hans didn't have anyone? It sounded so lonely. She was so embarassed for bringing up such subject that she thanked heaven when they finally arrived at the garden.

Hans looked around, astonished. The sun had finally gone down, and now the moon was up in the sky. It shined so bright that even at night they could see the garden. He didn't admit that, but he thought it was just like the garden he made with his mother years ago. Thinking of that made him want to cry, though the memory of his beloved mother also made him give a little smile. He was so lost in thoughts that he almost forgot the reason why they went to the garden in the first place, until Anna showed him the apple tree in one of the coners.

- Come here, Hans.

He looked at her and saw that she was trying to climb the tree. He bowed his head and laugh.

- What are you laughing at?

- That's not how you climb a tree, Anna.

She was holding one of the branches with her right arm, while the left one tried to find something to hold. Her feet couldn't find a good spot to uphold, so even if she was trying to move she was going nowhere.

- Catch me!

- What?

Before he could say anything else, she fell into his arms. Just like she did with Kristoff while trying to climb the montain where Elsa was. Hans raised an eyebrow as she stood again.

- Show me how you do it then. - She said.

- You want me to climb a tree?

- You're hungry or not? There're apples up there. Unless you are not capable to...

- Hey! Of course I am! Hold my coat.

He took off his white coat and gave it to Anna. When he did it, his forearms began to show. Anna couldn't help but notice something red or purple on them, but the sleeves covered them again before she could see what it was. He approached the tree and quickly climbed it, sitting on a branch and so he started to eat an apple. As hungry as he was, that felt like the best thing ever.

- Where did you learn to climb a tree like that? - Anna asked.

- When I was a kid, I had to find somewhere to hide from my brothers. Want an apple?

"Hide from your brothers?"

- Oh, sure! - She held out her hands.

- Nope - He shook his head - If you want one, you'll have to come up here.

- Hans! You just saw my lack of climbing skills.

- Come on! I can help you.

- What?

- I can help you.

He came down to a lower branch and extended his hand to her.

- Take my hand, I will help you.

Anna remembered of when he first helped her, right after he hit her with his horse. She approached and took his hand, as he raised her and guided her.

- Yes, now hold on that branch and put your foot there... No, the other foot. Now hold on my hand tigher and use it as a support to sit there.

She followed his orders, and after a few fails she managed to do it. After that she got an apple and started to eat it as well.

- See? I said you could do it! It's not that hard when you try it.

Anna looked at Hans and saw something different. He seemed to be truly happy, with a big smile on his face. He didn't seem to be faking or blushing. It was the same expression he had when she showed him his room or when he saw that copy of The golden heart. Why was he like that? Sometimes he was so happy and then suddenly he seemed to get sad. There was still tension between them, but in that moment - when they were both eating apples in a tree - it was a little softer.

- Oh, by the way here's your coat. - Anna gave it to Hans. She had tied it around her waist so she could climb the tree.

He took it and gave it back to Anna.

- Why don't you wear it? It's kinda cold now, and your dress doens't have long sleeves.

She raised an eyebrow and looked at him, suspicious.

- What? I am still a prince and I am still a gentleman.

She shrugged and took it, placing it around her shoulders.

- T... Thank you.

They just looked at each other for a moment. Then Anna blushed and looked down.

- I think it's dinner time already. Maybe we should go.

- Oh, yeah, sure.

He went down the tree as fast as he climbed it.

- Catch me!

- What?

For the second time she fell into his arms again.

- Well, it was fun. - Anna said.

- Thank you. For showing me the garden, I mean.

- Did you like it?

- I loved it!

- So I guess you love good rooms and gardens?

- Yes. - Hans giggled - I guess you can say that.

They looked at each other smiling, and soon looked away, blushing. It was like they had forgotten who each other was for a while. After that they didn't say a word as they walked towards the castle's doors and opened it, walking in. When they arrived at the kitchen, dinner was already served. They sat down and they were about to eat when Olaf entered the room, distracted.

- Hi Anna, hi Hans. HANS? - Olaf nearly fell due to the shock.

- Olaf - Anna said, trying to make the situation better - you sure remember Hans, don't you?

- Well, after what he did it's kind of hard to forget him...

Hans looked away.

- Yes, well, he's staying with us for the month.

- Yeah? Why?

- Because... - Anna was about to answer when the doors opened and Kristoff came in - Kristoff!

She stood up and ran towards him, hugging him as hard as she could and kissing him. Hans watched them kiss and felt a little uncomfortable.

- I missed you so much! I almost forgot you were comming today!

- I missed you too, Anna - he said as he gently stroke his girlfriend's hair - I was really excited too, and... - He looked at the table and saw Hans sitting there. He was looking to the other side, avoiding Kristoff's eyes.

- Anna - he asked, trying not to show his anger - what's he doing here?

- He's staying for the month! - Olaf said.

- WHAT? Anna, can you explain this?

She looked to her boyfriend and bit her lips.

* * *

**Of course Kristoff had to show up to ruin the scene. Don't get me wrong, I love him, but he stays in the way for my OTP, so... Anyway. I should give Olaf a little more space, I was trying to keep him away until now but once he's finally aware of everything his role will be way more important than it has been so far.**

**Also, allow me to say, DA FEELS. FEEL IT.**


	7. Emotions

**Well, this was... though. Writing is hard by itself but some scenes are way harder, like fight ones. I just want to keep things realistic instead of messing up with a character, I think that can ruin a fanfic. In the movie, right before Anna punches Hans we see that Kristoff wanted to do it himself, then I realized that Kristoff must hate Hans (for obvious reasons) and so this chapter happened.**

* * *

Anna slowly looked down and said:

- Olaf, can you take Ha... Him, to the other room, please? I believe Kristoff and I need to talk.

- Oh, sure.

Olaf walked towards Hans and grabbed one of his hands. Hans got chills when he felt those hands made of wood, but he stood up and followed the little snowman to the other room and closed the door. He sure didn't want to face the man who loved the girl he had tried to kill.

- So - Kristoff said as he crossed his arms - can you tell me what's going on here?

- Why are you talking like that?

- Because the man who tried to kill you was sitting and eating with you. I think I should be worried, don't you?

- Look - Anna said, taking a deep breath - It's a long story. But to sum up, his father asked me to reform him; and I have one month to do it.

Kristoff rolled his eyes.

- I don't think this is enough reason to accept him here.

- Well, the king kind of fooled me. I never said I would reform him, the king never really asked me, but I think I'll just take the challenge now.

- Just take the challenge? - Kristoff raised an eyebrow and looked Anna in the eye with a very serious expression.

She looked at him, confused.

- Are you sure this "challenge" is the only reason why you want him here?

Anna finally understood what he meant, but she couldn't believe it. She opened her mouth and slowly shooke her head.

- Kristoff! - Anna looked appalled - What do you mean by that?

- Maybe this challenge isn't the only reason, princess! You were willing to marry him the day I met you, are you sure you're not anymore?

She just couldn't believe what she was hearing. Was Kristoff insinuating that she was in love with Hans? The man who tried to kill her? How could Kristoff be so blind?

- If I still loved him, why would I be with you? In fact, I never really loved him, I just thought I did!

- For someone who got engaged in the very same day you met him, I think there may be some feeling between you and... You know, and him!

- Of course there's a feeling between me and Hans: hatred!

Anna felt the urge to cry, but she hold her tears. She didn't want to look miserable in front of him, mainly in a discussion.

- And how do you know you love me for real? - Kristoff asked.

She opened her mouth, but she couldn't think of anything to say. She closed it as she looked down again.

- I love you. I do. - She said.

- Really? You do? If you do, send him back home now. I don't want him here.

- What? Do you think you can just show up and tell me what to do? You're not my mother!

- I'm sure she wouldn't allow you to do this if she was alive!

Anna gasped when he said that. She couldn't help and her eyes were soon full of water, but tears didn't come down. She took a deep breath as she said, loud and clearly:

- I am not sending him home, and if you don't trust my love for you, maybe I shouldn't trust yours too.

- And now what's that supposed to mean?

- Well, how can I know you love me for real?

- You... You can't be serious! I came back to save you when Elsa froze your heart for God's sake! I cried when I thought I wasn't going to see you again! Hans and I were there when you turned to ice, and if I recall well, he wasn't the one crying! - he shook his head angrily - Wanna know? Forget it!

He turned his back to Anna and walked towards the exit door.

- What do you mean, "forget it"?

He looked at her as he opened the door.

- Just forget it.

He closed the door with such strenght that a very loud noise was heard. When Olaf heard it, he entered the room and went to Anna.

- Anna! What happened?

He noticed she was about to cry.

- I think... I think Kristoff just broke up with me.

* * *

Hans didn't follow Olaf when he went to talk with Anna. He was still in the couch he had sat when he entered the room. The conversation he had had with that snowman was... Interesting. It went more or less like this:

- So, I don't think we proper met before. I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs! - He said opening his arms.

- You are not asking me to hug you, right?

- Oh, well, that's what people normally do when they meet me, but okay. It's okay if you don't like warm hugs. So, why are you here?

Hans didn't want to talk with that snowman, but he thought it was better not to start a fight and be polite. After all, he was just a guest.

- I have no idea. I think Anna is trying to reform me or anything like that. Not sure. I don't really care.

- Nice! Are you reformed already?

- What? Of course not! Nobody can change.

- Elsa changed! She shut the world away and now the gates are always open! So you can change too.

- No, Olav...

- It's Olaf.

- Anyway! I can't change. I don't even know why Anna is trying.

- Maybe because she believes in you, just like she believed in Elsa. Who knows, maybe you will change and find your true love! I like to consider myself a love-expert.

Olaf was really crazy by romance and he tried to talk about it all the time.

- Love? - Hans rolled his eyes and looked down.

- What? Don't you believe in true love?

- Love doesn't exist, Olaf. It's all about business.

Olaf sighed, and put his hand on Hans' shoulder.

- It exists. But if you're gonna feel it or not, it's up to you. - He said with a smile.

Hans looked at the snowman with an incredulous face, but before he could say anything else they heard the noise of a door being slammed and Olaf ran to see what was happening.

And now Hans was there, just waiting. He never liked to dialog, mainly if it included emotional things. There was much he wanted to say, but nobody to listen. And furthermore, somehow his "inner man" told him that he shouldn't.

He remembered his father telling him "Don't feel! Don't show! You have to be a man!". It was like what happened to Elsa, but not even she could understand him. And he remembered how disappointed his father was when Hans gave up fighting and started to be with his mother.

When Alyona died... The day she died was the last day Hans cried. After that day, he became what his father asked him to be. Well, he tried. Hans never thought there was something wrong about emotions, but if his father said so...

It was just so confusing. He liked to laugh, but he didn't have reasons to. He wanted to cry, but he wasn't allowed to. It was always a battle inside him.

He was thinking about it when Anna entered the room he was and so he stood up to face her.

She was wiping the tears she had on her eyes, so for around three minutes they did nothing but stand still in front of each other.

- Is... Is everything alright? - Hans said at last. Even if he didn't like to talk about feelings, he thought it was the best to do about that situation. Also, the silence felt weird between them.

- Yes, I... I will take you to your room.

Just like they had done the night before, they walked side by side without saying a word to each other, until Hans remembered what had happened.

- If you and your boyfriend fought because of me... I am sorry, I didn't want to...

- He is not my boyfriend anymore. I think.

- You... Think?

- Yes, well, he didn't say "we broke up", but he said something and now I believe we can't keep together.

-Really? What did he say?

Anna looked up, distracted, and she didn't realize what she was about to say:

- He thinks that the fact I allowed you to stay here means I'm in love with you.

She bit her lips when she heard what she had said. That sounded too serious, mainly considering who she was speaking with. She didn't know how his reaction would be, so she just looked at him, nervous. Oddly enough, he seemed calm. Hans finally spoke up:

- This is ridiculous. Why would you love me? I mean, come on. Did he forget I tried to kill you and Elsa?

Anna looked at him and she could notice he was kind of sad. She was going to say something but he continued.

- Anyway, hum, I don't think you broke up. He's probably just angry. I'm sure that as soon as he comes back he will forgive you and you will forgive him and everything will be like before, cuddles and smiles and blah.

"Cuddles and smiles? Right..." Anna thought.

- How can you be so sure?

- Because that's what happens when you love someone. You can't stay angry at them forever, you forgive them because you want to be by their side. And they want to be by your side. You know, mutual ass kissing or anything like that.

He said the last line without looking at Anna. The look she had on her face was a mix of confusion and surprise. Sometimes she'd forget that she was talking with Hans, the man who tried to kill her, like when they were eating apples and he allowed her to wear his coat, and now he was... Speaking of love? Of course in a very rough way and with some weird words, but his definition of love was somehow... Accurate.

- That definition is... Good.- She replied, smiling as she tried to confort him. - I bet Olaf would consider you a love-expert if he heard that.

- I doubt that. I don't believe in love at all.

- If you don't believe in it, how were you able to describe it so well just seconds ago?

- I guess it's just how I imagine it to be like. Who am I to judge you and Kristoff? If you say you love him and he says he loves you, I'm fine with that. Now when it comes to me, I don't believe at all. - He smiled a little and looked at Anna, who was facing the floor - It's confusing, isn't it? But somehow it makes sense to me.

She rose her head and their eyes met, so they looked away.

- Do... Do you really believe Kristoff and I will get back together?

- I don't see why you wouldn't. Besides, I'll go away in a month and you won't see me anymore, and Kristoff won't have a reason to think you love me.

- Thank you. For supporting me.

He was going to say "I don't support you", because that conversation was getting too sentimental for him, but when Hans looked to Anna and saw she was smiling happily because of his words, he didn't dare to. Instead, what came out of his mouth was just:

- You're welcome.

They stopped to walk when they were in front of the door of his room. He opened it and went in, but instead of just entering and closing the door, he turned back and faced Anna.

- Good night.

- Good night. Sleep well.

- You too. See you tomorrow?

- Sure.

He wanted to enter, but again he felt like he shouldn't. What was there left to say?

- And I'm sure things will be fine. About you and Kristoff, I mean.

Hans layed his hand on Anna's shoulder as they looked at each other again and she smiled. They kept that for a moment, until she looked at his hand and he took it off her shoulder, when he realized how weird it felt to touch her.

- Good night. - he said one more time as he entered the room and turned his back to Anna.

- Thank you. And sleep well.

Hans didn't look at Anna when she said that, and when he looked at the doorway he saw that she had closed the door already. Then he looked at the window and saw the full moon in the sky. He sighed as some memories came back, and he felt like a tear was coming. He walked to the piece of furniture beside the bed and opened a drawer, where he had put his old copy of The golden heart. When he opened it, he could read a poem his mother had written in the first page of it.

_Moon, you want to be mother  
__But even though you try, you can't find a lover  
Tell me, silver moon  
What are your plans for this son of humans?_

He closed the it as he sighed sadly and layed in the bed, holding the book against his chest. He stared the ceiling and remembered the day his mother got ill and couldn't walk. She was so weak back then, and that nearly killed her. He would stay by her side all day long and tell her stories. One day, he created this story he called "Son of the moon", and Alyona liked it so much that she created a poem and wrote it on The golden heart book; and now that dusty old thing meant more than anything to Hans. Whenever he saw her handwriting, he was sure that Alyona wasn't a dream, and he had been loved once.

Even if it was hard to believe.

Hans gave a smile as some sweet things about his mother popped up in his mind. She liked to walk around the kingdom and meet people, make new friends and see how her subjects were doing. Most of times he went with her, and he was everyone's favourite prince. "Look at him, he's grown! Your majesty, what brings you here with this lovely boy?". The day he went back to the Southern Isles right after he tried to kill Anna, many people of the kingdom who knew him as a kid commented things like "He was so nice when he was younger! What happened to him? Alyona would be so sad to find out that her son became a monster!".

That made him cringe. He never believed in things like life after death or Paradise, but... What if Alyona could see him somehow? Was she disappointed?

"There's no reason for that, I never made anything wrong. I'm not a monster."

He put the book back and closed the drawer, as he prepared to get some sleep.

"Right?"

He sighed again and closed his eyes.

* * *

As Anna walked to her room, she couldn't help but think about Hans. She tried to assimilate what she knew about him, but whenever she started to think of him as someone nice, "he tried to kill me and my sister" would get in the way. And whenever she started to think of him as bad guy that could never change, she'd remember about him in the garden, and how nice he was to allow her to wear his coat, how excited he was about his room...

"Argh. I could have sent him home, but no, I had to be nice. I had to reform him."

But the truth was she was curious. Very curious. It started when he was yelling right after his father left, the words he said never left Anna's mind.

"The monster I once called father", "he pretended I wasn't his son my entire life", "maybe if he had been there when I needed I wouldn't have tried to kill the queen,begging to be noticed just once".

And the one that shocked her the most: "Why nobody cares about me?"

She also wanted to ask many things, but she was never sure about how she should do it. She wondered if there was any nice way to ask "So, what's up about you and your father who ignored you ever since you was a kid? By the way, would you mind telling me about your abusive 12 brothers?". She took a deep breath and stopped walking to look through a window. She looked up and she was so amazed by the moon that she didn't even notice Olaf was approaching her until he was by her side.

- Hey, Anna. What you doing?

- Oh, hey, Olaf. Nothing, I guess, just looking at the moon. Isn't it beautiful?

- Yeah, it's so lovely, and so romantic! But I think I would go for a beautiful sunrise instead.

- Of course you would, you little summer lover. - She smiled and hugged him. But then her face fell, and Olaf noticed.

- What's wrong?

- Olaf, do you think Kristoff and I will get back together?

- Did you even break up? He was just angry, Anna. But he loves you. Even if he doesn't love you enough to let you go, but I guess nobody can love somebody THAT much. After all, you want to have who you love near you, right? If someone ever lets who they love go, they must love this somebody to death.

She rolled her eyes with a giggle. Olaf's logic could be crazy and hard to follow, but who was she to disagree with a love-expert like him?

- If you say so, I believe in you.

But she still seemed worried.

- What's the problem?

- It's just that Kristoff thinks I'm in love with Hans. I mean, doesn't he trust my feelings for him? It hurt me how he said that and how... - She looked down - how he talked about my mother.

- You really miss her, don't you?

She looked to the moon again.

- More than anything. But now I have Elsa back, and Kristoff, and you of course! You're my best friend, Olaf, and the best friend anyone could ever have.

- Oh, stop that, you! - If snowmen could blush, he'd be more red than a strawberry - I don't think Hans wants to be my friend. I think he doesn't believe I'm a love-expert at all. But I'm sure you can reform him!

- I'm not, though. Olaf, there's something about him, something he's not telling. I just don't know what it is or why he hides it. And it just feels so weird to have him around me. Sometimes I think that he's gonna kill me the second I turn my back on him, and sometimes I feel like I want to kill him, and sometimes... I just don't know.

- You see, sometimes people are not what you think of them. If you think there's something he's not letting onto, then maybe it's because it's something he's scared or afraid of telling. Maybe you should find a way to make him feel confortable to tell you his secrets. Show him he has someone on who he can rely. Hans may have tried to harm you and Elsa, but what else do we know about him?

After he said that, he started to walk away towards his room and left Anna alone. She looked at the moon again, more thoughtful this time. Olaf's words did make sense, but how in the world was she going to make him trust her enough to tell her the truth? And what about Kristoff?

She shook her head slowly, worried.

"I'm reforming the man who tried to kill me and my couselor is a snowman. Well, at least he's a love-expert."

* * *

Anna was a sleepy head for sure. While Elsa woke up with the sun, it took Anna hours to get off the bed, even if she was awoken.

She opened her eyes and rubbed her eyes, while trying to take her hair from her face. The clock told her it was half past 10. She usually didn't have breakfeast, so she could sleep a lot longer instead of eating. She started to close her eyes again, when she suddenly remembered about Hans and that made her hurry.

She wore her dress as quick as she could and left her room, running towards Hans' one. Once she was there, she thought about what she could say before knocking, and after that she finally did it.

- Hans?

No reply. She kocked again, this time harder.

- Are you up?

Silence again. She slowly opened the door and realized he wasn't there. She entered to check if he was in the bathroom, but it was empty as well. She noticed his white coat was folded over the bed and there was this drawer that was slightly open. Anna felt like she shouldn't, yet she couldn't help. She looked around to make sure Hans wasn't there and opened it to see what there was inside.

All she found was an old copy of The golden heart and a small box. She tried to open it too, but it was locked. "Why would he lock a small box? Whatever is inside, I bet it's something valuable, like a gem... But why would he even own a gem?"

Anna sighed when she realized what she was doing. It felt wrong and she felt guilty, so she just made sure to put everything back to normal and left his room, closing the door.

She started to walk through the rooms and call for him, but there was never a reply. It was almost 11am when she came to the conclusion that Hans wasn't in the castle.

- Excuse me - She said to one of the guards.

- Yes, your highness?

- Have you seen Hans?

- I think he's in the garden, your majesty.

- Oh, thank you.

"In the garden?"

She started to walk faster towards the doors and once she was outside she ran to the garden. When she arrived there, she noticed Hans wasn't wearing his coat. He didn't see her there because he was facing the other side, so Anna cleaned her throat and he turned his head.

- Anna, I didn't see you there! - He said as he stood up and nervously tried to clean his shirt and trousers with his hands.

- No, it's ok.

Once he wasn't wearing his coat and the sleeves of his blue shirt were folded, she could see all of his arms. Anna realized that the "purple thing" she had seen the night before was a large bruise that went from his elbow to the shoulder.

- Hans... How did you...

He looked to where she was looking, and finally realized what she was so concerned about. He quickly unfolded the sleeves, covering the bruise.

- It's nothing, I must have fallen or anything.

- It doesn't seem to be nothing. Doesn't it hurt? When did it ha...

- It's nothing, ok? - Hans interrupted.

- O... Ok then. - She said, kind of scared.

He sighed and looked down, embarassed.

- Sorry. I shouldn't be so rude with you. But don't worry, it doesn't hurt.

- You sure?

- Yes, I mean, it bothers me a little when I move my arm but it's nothing. Thanks for worring, though.

They both forced a smile and looked at each other in silence.

- So - Anna said - when did you wake up?

- I don't know. A little after the sunrise, I guess.

- Wow.

- What?

- I never wake up that early. What were you doing here in the garden?

- Well, since you brought me here yesterday I just noticed that it could use some gardening... The flowers and stuff...

Hans looked away and expected Anna to roll her eyes or anything, after all that's what his father would do, but she just smiled and said:

- Where did you learn so much about gardens?

A smile appeared on his face.

- Oh, it was one of my mother's favourite things to do. She taught me all about it! Like, did you know that when the weather is too dry...

He suddenly stopped talking, causing Anna to raise an eyebrow in confusion. Because of the way his father raised him, he felt guilty whenever he got happy or excited about things Ilrem said he shouldn't, like gardening or reading.

- I mean - He said, cleaning his throat and undoing the smile - I may know a thing or two about it.

Anna slowly shook her head, trying to understand.

- Why do you do that?

- Do what?

- First you're all happy and then you cut it off. What's up with The golden heart, for example?

He felt his heart beat faster.

- What do you mean? I just like the story.

- Well, then why did you act like that? I mean, you were all excited about it and then you just put it back like if it was nothing! Why do you do that?

- Because... Look, that's NOT of your business, Anna.

In the moment he said "not", he angrily pointed at her. The fact that he suddenly moved the harmed arm made he close his eyes in agony as he started to rub the bruise. Anna ran to him and layed a hand on his shoulder as he tried to stand up.

- Oh my, you're not fine, Hans. How did it happen?

- I am fine, it just hurts when I move my arm. Now leave me alone, I don't need help!

Anna couldn't decide if she felt sorry for him or if she wanted to slap him for being such a stubborn.

- You do! Please let me help you.

He looked at her and she realized his eyes were wet, but he was probably holding the tears. He didn't say anything else as they started to walk towards the castle's gates. He wouldn't stop rubbing his arm, showing that the pain wasn't getting any smaller.

- What exactly do you plan to do about this? It's not like if you could make it go away or anything. - He finally asked when they opened the gates.

- True, but it seems to hurt a lot. I think I can make it feel more confortable to you. You know, when Elsa and I were kids I once fell while we were playing outside, and I hurt my leg a bit. Then my mother showed me how to handle it. I was like five or six, but I never forgot it.

- Okay.

She took a deep breath and finally was brave enough to ask him again, but she was still afraid that he could get mad this time too.

- You know... Are you sure you don't know how you got that bruise? I mean, it's quite large and...

- I think I fell. Or not. I... Don't know.

She felt like Hans was lying. Like if he knew, just wasn't willing to tell. What could it be? Unless he had fallen from somewhere very high, a simple tumble couldn't cause something like that.

Anna sighed, but she decided to let it go. For the moment.

They entered the living room, and Anna smiled at him, saying:

- Why don't you sit and wait here while I go get what I need?

- And what exactly you need?

- Just water and some cloths. I'll be back in a minute.

When she left the room, Hans took another good look at his arm. It was a purple bruise, and it hurt a lot, mainly when he moved his arm too fast. He remembered when it happened. It was when his brother punched him, the night he left to Arendelle.

"I guess all that fighting did made them stronger... Ouch."

Even if Hans didn't care for fightinh, he was a little jealous of his brothers. They were always so independent, so confident, and all Hans could do when someone confronted him was to look down.

He hated to feel weak or helpless, and that was why he wore his white coat all the time. He wouldn't let Anna know, but he had more bruises on his chest. Although now she already knew he had one on his arm, what made him angry. He didn't want anyone to know he could be hurt so easily.

He mumbled some complains, so layed his hand on his arm again.

"Ouch. But then... I guess having some help wouldn't be THAT bad..."

* * *

Anna quickly went to the kitchen and grabbed a bucket filled with warm water, in addition of a few cloths. Usually a princess would have some kind of employee to carry it for her, but Anna never felt like she needed. She hated the way people treated her like if she was superior or better than them, she knew she wasn't. She was just an ordinary, common girl.

- Anna!

She looked down and saw Olaf happily following her.

- Hey, Olaf.

- Why the long face, Anna? And what's that for? - He said, looking at the things she was carrying.

- I guess I haven't gotten used to the idea of having Hans here, it feels weird. More than that, I feel like I want to throw up when I'm next to him.

She sighed.

- Oh, come on. It's all fine. Remember, if you want to reform him, you must befriend him. Right?

- That's my plan.

- You've been too stressed out, Anna. But if you want to get things done, maybe you should try to relax. If he feels like you're nervous, he'll get nervous too and he won't trust you completely. Hans is just as nervous as you about this situation, Anna.

She stopped walking and once again hugged the snowman.

- Olaf, what would I do without you?

- Anna, what would I do without you? You built me, remember?

- Hum, I did not. Elsa did.

- So you don't know?

- What do I not know?

- As you said, I'm just like the one you two built as kids. The only reason why I'm alive is because Elsa built me with the love you two had. Well, of course she used her ice powers as well, but the reason why I came to life was because there was love involved in the process. And magic.

- That's so amazing! I didn't know that.

She stopped walking. Hans was still sitting where she had left him, but he was facing the ground and he didn't seem to notice her standing at the doorway. Suddenly, Anna felt like if her feet were stuck on the ground, until Olaf tapped her in the arm and winked at her, leaving her alone as he went to another room.

"Why in the world did he wink at me?", she thought.

Anna shook her head and took a deep breath, as she started to walk towards Hans. The distance between them was getting smaller as she stepped closer, but it felt like time wasn't passing. Hans was so distracted that he didn't even notice Anna coming until the moment she was right beside him.

- Hey.

- Hey.

"Awkward silence... Don't be nervous, Anna. Relax."

- I brought what I need. So, if you could show me your bruise...

- Oh, sure.

He folded his sleeve to the shoulder. Anna soaked one of the cloths with warm water that was in the bucket, and so she softly pressed it on Hans' arm. They both looked at his arm, avoiding eye contact. It would feel too weird to look at each other while she was... touching him. She started to press it a little harder and he gave a low moan of pain. She moved her hand away from him.

- Sorry!

- No, it's... It's fine. Don't worry.

Anna put her hand back and hold the cloth again. After a few time of silence and total lack of eye contact, he looked at her.

- Thank you.

- Hum?

They were now looking at each other.

- Thank you. Nobody ever took care of my bruises like that. Feels... Nice.

- Well, if you didn't hide it with your coat all the time, I would have been able to heal you much earlier. But it's fine. And... You're welcome.

She took the cloth away and laid her hand directly on the bruise.

- Anna... What are you doing?

- It's just... A massage. My mother taught me it. The bruise will go away faster.

- Thanks, then.

In that very moment, a voice was heard, coming from the door's direction.

- What in the world is going on here?

Anna and Hans turned their heads and saw that who had said that was Kristoff.

- Kristoff! - Hans said, loudly.

Anna stod up and faced Kristoff.

- I am helping him. Just that.

- Yeah, that's the truth! Nothing else! - Hans confirmed, nervously. He was scared to death.

- It didn't look like you were helping him with anything if you ask me.

- You're not going to get mad at me again, are you?

- You think I shouldn't? You were, like, touching him for Pete's sake!

- I was healing him!

- Kristoff, if you allow me to say... - Hans said.

- You shut up!

- Ok. - Hans held out his hands.

- Anna, I... I just can't. I can't travel and leave you here with him!

- So don't travel! Stay here! I barely saw you this month!

- Oh, now you want to control my traveling?

- You are trying to control who I can host or not!

Kristoff gasped.

- I came here thinking about resolving things between us, but fine! You want to host him, do it! I won't stay in your way!

He turned around and went to the door. Before he left, he quickly said:

- We're done now.

- What do you mean, we're done? You can't...

- Goodbye, Anna!

And so he slammed the door.

Anna felt like if her world had fallen to pieces. Her eyes were wide open and soon a few tears went down her face.

Hans was behind her now, and he wanted to do something, but what?

- Please - he said, at last - Please, don't cry.

Anna quickly turned around and hugged him, finally allowing all the tears to come down. She had her face against Hans' shoulder as she cried. At that moment, she didn't care for who she was hugging, she just needed some support. He was startled when she did that, and for a moment he didn't do anything but stay frozen as he felt her breath on his back. He finally hugged her back and closed his eyes, as he whispered:

- It's fine. It'll all be fine.

And for what felt like an eternity, they were tighly hugging each other in silence in the middle of a big and empty room, feeling each other's heartbeat.

* * *

**OOOWWWWWWW!**

**Seriously, I've been planning this hug since chapter 2 and I can't believe it finally happened! Thanks to a fever I didn't go to school today and finally could dedicate some of my time to writing. If you could review, I'd be very glad. Do you guys think this is good so far? Is it boring? Do you want to read more?**

**And the "Son of the moon" thing is just an idea I had. That song exists, but it's in spanish. I made an english translation and it'll be very important later in this story, so go check it out, it's amazing! Here is an animation, where you can find the translation of the song:  
** watch?v=6WXMHZS-KP4

**Btw ever since I started this thing I started to ship Hanna harder and harder, they're just so perfect to each other I can't even. Because of some exams I may take a while to update, but I hope you enjoyed this chapter and see you later!**


	8. The surprise

**This chapter isn't so long as I first planned it, but I decided to end it like this instead of writing more. I'll let it to the next chapter.**

* * *

They had been hugging each other for a while now, although time didn't seem to exist. Hans opened his eyes but his body didn't move at all, he felt like if Anna still needed that. It didn't take much longer for the situation to become awkward, and he finally felt she was slowly pulling him away.

Her eyes were a little red and wet, but she seemed better now. She forced a smile.

- Sorry for... For... Hugging you, you know.

- It's fine. I think everybody needs a hug sometimes.

- I guess now Kristoff and I really broke up...

The smile disappered as she was starting to cry again. She looked away and tried to hold the tears. It was when Hans realized how unconfortable it felt when she wasn't happy, or when she wasn't smiling. Like in the night before, when he had thought about saying "I don't support you", but he ended up saying "You're welcome", so she wouldn't get sad.

But why? It's not like if he cared for her happiness or anything...

He shook his head and tried to focus again. She was about to cry. Hans thought Anna was just being silly, after all it wasn't like if breaking up with Kristoff could be so bad "She should be relieved if you ask me...", but those were her feelings and he had nothing to do with them.

"Focus!"

- Anna...

She looked at him, but he didn't say anything else. Instead, he just kept starring at her. It took him around two minutes to figure out what he should say:

- I'm sorry. It's my fault. I can talk to him, if you want me to...

- Oh no. He would smash you if you tried.

"Is it really that obvious that I'm not good at fighting?"

- Also, it's not your fault or anything. I was the one who agreeded to host you and Kristoff can't just come here and tell me what to do. I'm not a kid, you know.

They both tried to smile again, but Anna couldn't considering what she just had been through. Deep inside, Hans wanted her to be happy again. It felt unconfortable when she was sad, for any reason he couldn't explain.

- I can tell you're not a kid. You are a grown and beautiful woman, and Kristoff should be mature enough to see it.

Anna didn't expect that, mainly comming from Hans.

- Thanks... For the compliment.

- I'm sure you hear them all the time.

- Actually I don't... Besides Elsa, nobody had ever called me beautiful before.

- Not even Kristoff? - Hans didn't realize it was a rude question.

- No, not even... So... Thanks.

Anna blushed and a little smile appeared on her face. Hans was relieved when she did it.

"But why would he compliment me? What if he's trying to seduce me again to become king? No, he knows I'd never marry him... Then why..."

Even if Anna's logic made sense, those weren't his intentions. At least not now. He was glad he got her to smile, because having her around was already too weird. It just got worse when both of them weren't smiling. The hug also felt awkward, and he didn't want to have to do that again.

More than that, he did found her beautiful. Maybe not the most beautiful woman of the world, but she wasn't that bad. Her eyes were what impressed him the most, it was like if they were two big stars and her hair was perfect. He'd never say that outloud, though. He was thinking about her appearence and he didn't even realized he was smiling too.

He shook his head and looked at the window, breaking eye contact and cleaned his throat. In the distance, there was a mountain that looked rather familiar, but why?

- Wait - He asked - Is that the mountain where Elsa built that ice castle?

- Hum, yes. Why?

- And it's covered in snow? In summer?

- The snow there never melts. It's the reason why Elsa didn't realize she had frozen everywhere until I told her.

- So... The ice castle is there?

- Probably. Why?

Hans didn't answer. He was concentrated looking at the mountain and it looked like if he was thinking or having an idea. Anna wondered what it could be. Why was he so interested in an ice castle?

- Look, you can have lunch without me. I have to do something.

As he said that, he ran towards the door and he left the room at the same moment Olaf was entering it. The snowman was startled when Hans passed besides him so fast.

- Hi, Hans! Bye, Hans!

- What are you going to do? - Anna yelled.

- You'll see! - His voice echoed through the rooms as he went up stairs.

- What was he talking about? - Olaf asked Anna.

- I don't know... He said he had to do something.

She sighed when she remembered about Kristoff. Olaf asked her why, and she told him the whole story.

- Oh, Anna... I'm sorry. But if he doesn't come back, maybe it wasn't meant to be. Those things happen.

- When will I stop falling for men who will leave me sooner or later?

- I will never leave you.

She smiled and hugged Olaf.

- Thank you.

- Oh, and before I forget, it's lunch time.

They left the room towards the kitchen, as Anna wondered where Hans was and what he was doing.

* * *

Somewhere outside the castle, Kristoff and Sven where walking. Sven kept trying to make Kristoff turn around and go back to the castle and talk to Anna, but the human wouldn't do it.

- Could you stop? We broke up, accept it!

The reindeer sadly looked to his owner as they started to walk again while Arendelle started to disappear in the distance.

* * *

Anna was trying to eat, but she couldn't stop thinking. It was something that was getting the best of her: since Hans moved in, she could never take a break. She was always thinking and worried. She thought about how she could reform him, about his past, about Kristoff, about the bruise Hans had... And sometimes she even thought that maybe he could change. Maybe he could be a good guy. But then, what if he was still the bad guy? What if he had a plan to kill her?

- Argh. - She said as she pulled her plate away and sighed.

- Anna, you didn't even touch your food.

- I'm not hungry, Olaf.

- What's up?

- What's up? What's up? Well I tell you: everything!

- You're thinking about Kristoff?

She sighed again. The snowman was about to say something, when someone knocked the door and they turned their heads to see Hans entering.

- Hey, may I come in?

- Sure. - Anna said, no emotion in her voice.

- So, Anna, I was thinking... Maybe you could ask someone to prepare me a horse?

She raised an eyebrow.

- A horse? Why do you want a horse?

- I need it. I can't tell you the reason yet, but I need one.

Anna looked to Hans, trying to decipher his emotions. He didn't seem to be planning anything bad... But he also didn't seem to be bad when they first met and he ended up trying to kill her sister.

- And I'm not planning to scape, in case that's what you're thinking.

- It was not. Why didn't you ask for a horse yourself?

- I did, but it looks like someone, the queen, perhaps, told all the guards that they shouldn't obey me.

- It's not something Elsa would do. - Olaf said.

- Well, then someone with white hair and a blue dress pretended to be Elsa and told all the guards "Don't obey Hans". I mean, why can't she be like Anna instead?

- Is that a compliment? - Anna asked in surprise.

- Hum... - Hans blushed - Most likely.

She smiled.

- So... You can find a way to prepare me a horse or not?

- Oh, sure. Why don't you come with me to the stable?

- Okay, then.

- Bye, Olaf. See you later.

- Bye, Anna!

Hans and Anna walked side by side towards the door, and in a moment they were outside in the stable. There were around 10 horses there, and Hans just watched as she prepared one for him.

- You know, you could help me. - She said.

- I... I rather not to.

He looked down.

- You don't know how to seal a horse?

- Of course I... Well, I tried once but... Nobody ever taught me, ok? I just never had the chance to do it myself.

- Why don't you try now?

He gulped and approached.

- I don't think this is a good idea, Anna.

- Come on, it's easy. I can help you.

- What?

- I can help you.

Hans smiled.

* * *

After a few minutes of explanation and colaboration, they managed to get the horse prepared. It had been fun, Hans thought.

- Ok, so here you go. But what did you want a horse? Where will you go? - Anna asked.

- Better saying, where WE are going.

- Excuse me?

- It's a surprise!

- You... Have a surprise... For me?

- Yes!

- Sorry, but the last time you susprised me was when you tried to kill me.

Hans' face fell.

- No, I didn't mean THAT, but...

- I understand. You're afraid that this surprise could be an excuse to cause you any harm. I don't know what I was thinking. I'm sorry I even dared to think you'd accept this.

Anna sighed.

- Ok. I'm going with you.

- Really? - Hans smiled.

- Yes, I'll just prepare another horse for me.

- No, you have to come with me in my horse, otherwise you'll know where we're going and it will ruin the surprise. Please.

Hans went up the horse and reached out to Anna.

She didn't know what to do. Should she trust him? She was trying to get him reformed, but did it mean she should trust him enough? It was when she notice he had a satchel on his shoulder.

- What's in the satchel?

- Oh, it's part of the surprise. Don't worry, it's not a knife or anything. I don't want to hurt you.

"Not this time, you mean" Anna thought.

- Okay.

She went up the horse as well, and now she was behind Hans. Then she realized she would have to wrap her arms around his waist to keep from falling, and so she did. They both felt unconfortable with that, but ignored it.

- And before I forget - Hans opened the satched and took out a piece of silk, handing it to Anna - use this to cover your eyes.

- Cover my eyes?

- It won't be surprise if you know where we're going.

Her heart was beating fast now. She was willing to befriend him, but deep inside she could hear a voice yelling "He tried to kill you and he's going to do that again". This time Elsa or Kristoff weren't around to help, and if she knew that if she agreeded to that, there was no going back.

She tied the silk around her eyes.

- I can't see anything.

- Great.

And the horse started to walk.

* * *

They had been riding for around half an hour now. Anna didn't get any calmer about that situation, but she was willing to believe that if he wanted to kill her, Hans would have done that already instead of going that far. Suddenly, she felt the weather get colder, like if there was snow around. It was when the horse stopped.

- Here we are. - Hans said.

- Can I take the blindfold off?

- Sure.

She couldn't believe her eyes.

- Did you bring me to Elsa's castle? But why?

A smiled appeared on his face.

- Because we're going to ice skate together!

- We're going to what?!

- Well, I thought that, since your task is to reform me, we should do something together. Something besides eating apples, you know. And what could be more fun than ice skating in your sister's ice castle?

"Okay... He's definitely gone nuts".

Hans went down the horse and helped Anna to do the same. He seemed happy and actually excited, so she decided to give it a try, and followed him as they entered the castle. There were some broken stuff because of all the fighting that had happened there, the doors were missing, and there were a lot of broken pieces of ice all over the floor; but there was enough clean space too, mainly next to the stairs.

- I think this seems a good spot. - Hans smiled and opened the satchel, letting Anna see what he had brought.

- Where did you get two pairs of ice skates?

- These are the ones Elsa made you, and those are mine. I brought them with me.

- Wait, how do you know that Elsa made me ice skates, how did you find and why did you bring ice skates with you to Arendelle in the middle of summer if you didn't know you were going to stay here when your father tricked you?

- Olaf insisted to give me a tour around the castle and I happened to find them in a closet. He told me about how much Elsa improved her powers since she got able to control them. And I brought mine with me because... Let's just say my father doesn't like the fact that I like to ice skate, and I couldn't have anyone to find them. What better way to keep them safe than bringing them with me? Now come on, let's do this thing!

- But Hans, I... I don't ice skate.

- Everybody can ice skate, you just need to learn it.

Anna sighed and agreeded with her head. They sat down and Hans helped her to put on her skates, right after he had put his on. He stood up, and Anna was amazed as she watched he twirling on the frozen floor. It was nothing special, but she never would have guessed that Hans could ice skate that well.

- You're very good at ice skating!

He skillfully stopped and looked at her.

- Oh, thanks. Now you have to try it yourself! We're meant to do this together, remember?

- Well...

Anna gulped as she managed to stand up.

- Yes, very good. Now just start to skate.

Anna looked down and gulped one more time.

"Okay, it can't be that hard..."

She took the first step and tried to balance herself, only to fall over.

- Ouch!

"I guess it can."

- Anna! - Hans said as he glided over to her - Are you hurt?

- Sorry. - She said.

- Sorry? For what?

- For falling, I guess.

Hans laughed and shook his head.

- Everybody falls sometimes. I can help you.

Anna looked at him. The smile he had on his face was the same smile he had when they first met, before he had found out she was a princess. She felt like she could trust him, after all he wasn't lying about the surprise.

- Of course.

Once she was up again, he moved behind her, and carefully hold her waist. Unlikely what had happened when they were on the horse, they weren't embarassed this time.

- Give the first step, and I'll do the same. One, two, three, one, two, three. Remember to keep the balance using your knees, and don't worry about falling. If you fall, I'll catch you.

- O... Okay.

She started to move her feet as she counted "One, two, three".

- Yes, you're doing quite alright!

He kept behind her and guided her every step.

- Keep your feet separated, and remember to use your knees.

She was doing very well, until she moved one of her feet to the wrong side and triped. As he had promissed, Hans didn't let her fall, wrapping his arms around her.

- Glad I caught you.

Their faces were really close now, and she pulled him away, blushing.

- Maybe I should try this on my own now.

- Oh, sure. - He said, trying to disguise the fact that he was blushing as well - Just remember to keep the balance and keep counting.

She started to glide by herself, slowly, but all by herself. She felt confident as Hans cheered for her.

- Yes! You're doing it.

Anna noticed she was going towards a wall, and realized she didn't know how to stop.

- Hans! - She cried - How do I stop this thing?

- Oh, my. Just point your toes inward! You wanna know, hold on, I'm coming!

Anna could hear Hans' skating, but she closed her eyes waiting for the impact. But then, it didn't happen. She opened her eyes and faced the wall, realizing she had stopped only a few inches away from it. She felt someone's breathing on her neck, but it took her a moment to understand because of the shock. Hans had wrapped his arms around her belly in some kind of hug, and now his head was on her shoulder.

- Glad I caught you again - he said - right in time, hun? One second more and "crash"!

They were so close that anyone who saw them in that position would say there were a couple. Anna waited for him to let her go, but he didn't.

- You know... You can... Let me go now.

He didn't answer. He was staring at her and he didn't seem to have heard what she had just said.

- Hans?

- What? Oh! Sorry.

He quickly released her and held his hands out, embarassed. She was now able to stand by herself, and managed to skate away from him.

- What were you staring at?

- Nothing, just... I realized you don't have any white hair anymore.

- Yes, it was gone when my heart was unfrozen. I kind of miss it, though.

- You shouldn't. You look great without it.

She blushed.

- Thanks. You're the only one who noticed it besides me.

He shook his head. He had no intentions to compliment her, it just got out his mouth somehow. Well, he also had no intentions to stare at her for so long, but he got lost on the moment and it kinda just happened.

- You wanna know? I like it better when we ice skate together. At least I won't need to fear any walls. - Anna said, smiling.

- Wanna try again?

- Sure, it's fun!

He took her hand and they started to ice skate side by side. It was nothing special, but at some points it looked like they were dancing.

- Are you sure you had never done this before? It's amazing how fast you were able to learn it!

- I guess I had a good teacher. - She smiled - Do you think I'd be able to spin like you?

- Well, I'm not very good at spinning. Whenever I try I almost fall, so I don't think I could teach that...

- Why don't you show me how you do it, and then I try by myself?

- Are you that confident? I mean, you just learned the basic.

- It doesn't hurt to try!

- If you try and fall, it can hurt a little. - He laughed.

- You know what I mean! Now come on, show me how you do it! - She was really excited, leaving Hans surprised.

- Okay, princess. - He slowly let her go, and she stand still and he moved away looking for space.

Hans made a perfect spin, but even if was over he fell on the floor, but soon he was up again.

- Ouch. Well, that's pretty much it.

- Was the tumble an extra? - Anna giggled.

- Yes, but it's for professionals only, so you can't do it. - Hans laughed.

- Can I try it now?

- Go ahead. And if you fall...

- ... You'll catch me, I know.

- Did you just finish my...

- Sandwich?

- Yeah, that's what I was gonna say.

They both started to laugh, and it was when Anna finally started to try. It took her around five times to get it right, but she did it. She did a perfect spin, just like Hans. In the end, she fell too.

Hans clapped and giggled, as he moved to her side and sat down.

- Hey, I guess you can do professional moves after all!

- Are you talking about the spin or about the tumble?

- Both, I guess.

After some silence, Anna spoke up:

- Hans... Why did you bring me here?

- Because I wanted to make a surprise for you.

- Yes, but... Why?

He didn't know what to answer. The truth was that he didn't know it himself. Well, he did know, he just didn't want to believe it.

- I wanted to make you smile.

- Really? Why?

- There isn't a why. - He sighed and looked up, distracted. - Maybe because my life is sad enough...

- What?

- Nothing! I mean... It feels good when you smile.

It was when he realized what he truly wanted to say.

- Anna...

- Yes?

- I'm sorry.

She didn't know what to say.

- When my father left me here, I felt like if I hated you. Like if I didn't want you around. But even after I tried to... You know, even after what I did, you didn't shut me away. You helped me. Now I realize... If I had killed you, I wouldn't have anyone. Nobody at all. There's nothing in this world I regret more than the fact I tried to kill you. Can... Can you forgive me?

He looked at her, and they were holding the tears.

- Let me ask... Are you sorry that you tried to kill Elsa?

He didn't expect that.

- Hum, I... I guess not...

- You see... I can't forgive you at all. You're just sorry about me because I accepted you, you're not sorry about the fact you tried to kill another human being. But I can forgive you a little. Maybe by the end of the month you'll be sorry about her too.

- I doubt that, but... Thanks, Anna. Thanks for being the friend. I mean... You're my friend, right?

- Of course I am your friend.

They looked at each other again and smiled. The sun was starting to go down.

- You know, I think we should go. - Hans said.

- Sure.

They took off the ice skates and none of them said another word the whole way back. Hans rode the horse and Anna sat behind him, holding him tight. It was the third time they had some physical contact that day, but it didn't feel THAT awkward anymore... And Anna didn't think of Kristoff anymore. Hans had called her friend, and she felt it was getting closer to the day he'd finally trust her enough to tell her the truth about his past and she'd solve the mistery. More than that, now she believed he could be reformed. She believed he could change.

Hans, on the other hand, wanted to slap himself. It wasn't on his plans to ask sorry, it just came out like that. Again. For some reason, he couldn't control what he was about to say sometimes. But the weirdest part was that she forgave him. Anna forgave Hans. Well, sort of, but still. She didn't reject him, not even once. He did felt sorry for what he had done, and he knew it. He felt her arms around him, and couldn't help but think how much fun he had had with her that afternoon.

It felt like if time wasn't passing, but soon they were in Arendelle again. Hans helped Anna to get off the horse, and they entered the castle.

- It was very fun. - She said.

- It was, indeed. I'm glad you trusted me enough.

- And I'm glad you like to make me smile.

Silence.

- I feel like I need a bath and some rest after all that skating - Hans said - why don't you take me to my room?

- But aren't you hungry? It'll be dinner time in a couple hours...

- Not at all to be honest, I just want to sleep.

- Well, if you say so...

They walked to Hans' room and one more time silence could be heard. When they arrived there, Hans didn't want to just enter.

- Good night, Anna.

- Good night, Hans.

He approached her, nervously. He closed his eyes and quickly kissed her in the forehead, leaving her speechless.

- Hans...

But he just turned around and entered the room, not even looking her in the eye after he had kissed her. She smiled and took a deep breath.

- Good night, friend.

She was about to leave when Olaf entered the hall.

- Hey, Anna! This letter from Elsa just arrived, I think she wants to know how things are going.

- Oh, great! - She said as she took the letter. - Come on, Olaf, let's read and write a reply. Oh, the things I have to tell her...

- Really? - Olaf asked - Like what?

- Well... - Anna smiled and looked at Hans' room - That we have a new friend, for example.

* * *

**Just... Feels.**

**I saw some hanna fanart and most of them reminded me of this story because most of them were about Hans asking sorry and it just made me so happy that my whole family could hear me giggle lol.**

**I'll try update soon. Btw, if there's any drawer reading this, please contact me through PM if you'd take a request of mine. Thanks.**

**See you in the next chapter.**


	9. The dream

**This wasn't supposed to be written this week, but people were freaking out over it! I'm glad someone is enjoying this thing. As promissed, chapter 9!**

* * *

In the moment he closed the door, Hans slapped himself in the forehead.

"What... Why did I..."

He shook his head and started to walk around the room, thinking. He hadn't planned to give her a kiss, to hold her for so long when she fell or to say she was beautiful. For some reason, all these things just happened. Like if he couldn't control himself when she was around, or like if he couldn't think properly. Most importantly, he didn't want to ask sorry.

"She is Anna, for good sake! The girl who kept you from being the king! I am not sorry!"

He thought for a second.

"Am I?"

He sighed and sat down on his bed. There was something that he just couldn't stop thinking about: she had called him friend.

"Well, I... Never really had a friend before."

He laid down and stared at the ceiling. He was just so confused. First of all, he had lost everything he had planned for his life. Since he was a teenager he planned to be a king to make his father proud, and now that had vanished forever. What was he supposed to do now? More than that, he wasn't sure about how he felt about Anna. He said he was sorry because he liked her company, true. Still, he hated her. He wanted to believe that. But how could he hate someone so kind and so beautiful? How could he hate the one person who accepted him as friend?

He sighed and went towards the bathroom to take a shower, failing the attempt to see things any clearer.

* * *

_"Dear Elsa,_

_Things over here have been great. Well, not so great as I'd like, but I do have some good news. Hans still hasn't told me a thing about his past and he doesn't seem to be doing it anytime soon, although I do have some clues already. I can tell this first week has run smoothly and he even accepted me as friend! Also, he said he was sorry he tried to kill me._

_Before you jump to any conclusions, no, I haven't forgiven him. Even when he said he was sorry, he was being selfish. The only reason why he asked sorry was because he knows I am willing to befriend him, and that pleases him. I want Hans to be sorry for being bad, not only towards me, but towards you as well. I need to make him see that he should be sorry about trying to kill someone, it doesn't matter who. I guess he doesn't think that trying to kill you was a bad thing, but soon he will, Elsa. I feel it!_

_Would you believe if I told you Hans can ice skate? And he's amazing at it! Thanks to his help, now I can ice skate too. I'm not very good at it, but if we keep practicing like we did yesterday I'll be as good as him. He complimented me too. He said I was beautiful, twice! Also, he's very good at gardening, he did amazing things with our garden. I also found out that he has a bruise on his arm... It was big, and it seemed to hurt. Although he allowed me to help him, he hasn't told me about how he got hurt. It's another mystery._

_Don't be worried, sister. I am fine, and so is Olaf. Oh, and Kristoff... We broke up. I explain later, but I'm fine. I just needed a hug. And I got one, not from Olaf, but from Hans! He hugged me. I know it's just a hug, but coming from him, it meant a lot. I dare to believe I will be able to reform him. Also, don't let king Ilrem see this letter. It's another long story, but let's just say he wouldn't like it._

_Hugs from your sister and your favourite snowman,_

_Anna & Olaf."_

Elsa had to read the letter twice to be sure what she was reading was right. No, Anna had to be joking. Hans couldn't be reformed, he could never be a good guy. Then again, the letter said the opposite. A part of her believed that he was just faking, but at least he hadn't tried to kill Anna. She wanted to go back home and send him back home right away, she wanted him to be as far as possible from them. Although, Anna wouldn't allow it.

Elsa wished her sister had given her more details. What was that about breaking up with Kristoff? Elsa was trusting that he was going to keep Anna safe, and now they had broken up? But how? And why?

"Also... Ice skate?"

She was about to write a reply, when someone knocked the door. It was a guard, telling Elsa they were requesting her presence. She sighed and put Anna's letter under some books, leaving the room she was at last.

* * *

That night, Hans had a dream.

He was a 12 years old teenager, alone in his dark room when someone opened the door. He turned around and saw his mother.

- Mom!

He ran to her and hugged her as hard as he could, tears of happiness coming down his face. She hugged him back and gently stroke his hair. Next to her he felt happy, safe; he felt loved, like if nothing could ever go wrong. Even if it was just a dream, he could feel it like she was real.

- I missed you so much!

- I missed you too, Hans.

- Why did you leave me?

Alyona used her fingers to wipe his tears away and looked him in the eye.

- Dear, I'll never leave you.

He closed his eyes and hugged her once more, this time tigher.

- I love you.

As a reply, what he heard was:

- I love you too.

But it wasn't his mother's voice. He opened his eyes in surprise, and realized now he was an adult and was hugging not his mother, but Anna.

- What? But... Anna?

- I love you too. - She said again.

He shook his head and looked around. He was in the castle of Arendelle, more precisely in the garden, under the apple tree. The full moon was in the sky, looking bigger than ever. He looked at Anna and she smiled. After that, she hugged him and laid her head on his chest, leaving him even more confused. What was she doing? What was happening?

- Anna...

She pulled away a little, but still kept her arms around his waist. After that, she started to lean toward him. For a second, he didn't know what she was doing. In the next one, panic took over him. Before he could do anything else, their lips met. He felt his heart beat faster and faster as she kissed him. He didn't know what to do, but finally closed his eyes and returned the kiss, slowly running a hand through her hair.

- Gaah!

Hans bolt upright in bed and looked around. The room was dimly lit, all he could see were shadows. The only light came from the window, the full moon shining outside and the cold wind was all that could be heard. He looked at the clock, and after a few seconds he was able to see it: almost 3am.

He rubbed his eyes and his head, and realized he was all sweaty and heavy breathing. He looked at his hands and noticed they were shaking nervously, and his heart was beating way too fast. Hans pulled the blanket and tried to calm down.

It took him a second to understand that awkward situation. He tried to remember the dream: His mother turned into Anna or anything like that. And then Anna... Kissed him? And after she kissed him, he kissed her back.

"I kissed her back... It's the proof I needed to know it was just a dream." And rolled his eyes, laying down again. He closed his eyes and tried to go back to sleep, but images of the dream wouldn't go away. He kept rolling in the bed nervously for the rest of the night.

* * *

When the sun finally rose, Hans felt like a mess. He looked through the window and saw people down there getting ready to work, some of them still looked sleepy. He tried to stand up, but felt as if a stone of a ton had been tied around his neck, causing him to sit again and rub his face and neck.

- Ugh. Stupid dream...

He laid down and faced the ceiling, like he always did. The dream wasn't a problem at all, after all he had the chance to see Alyona again. He could never forget her smile, the way her dark hair fell over her shoulders. When she was around, it was like the world had harmony everywhere. No wars, no hurting. Hans always wondered how it was possible. How could someone make him feel so loved?

He knew he was never going to feel like that again. Ever.

And then, the second part of the dream. When he was with Anna.

"Now THAT was weird..."

He didn't know what the weirdest part was: the fact that he suddenly became an adult, the fact that his mother was replaced by Anna, the fact that she said she loved him (And she had said "I love you too", what meant he had said he loved her somehow), the fact that she kissed or the fact that he kissed her back.

"Probably the last two parts."

Hans finally stood up and walked around the room, not sure about what to do. He stopped when he was in front of a mirror that allowed him to see his whole body. He wasn't wearing his shirt, so he looked to his chest's reflection and let out a frustrated sigh.

They were still there. The bruises.

He approached the mirror. The one he had on his arm, the one Anna had helped with, was smaller. But the ones on his chest were always there. He laid his hand on the biggest one, and pressed it.

- Ouch. I guess the pain is not getting any smaller too.

He punched the mirror in anger, but it didn't break. He turned around, refusing to look any longer to those horrible things all over his body, and quickly dressed up. What the mirror showed now was a beautiful guy in formal clothes. If people looked at him, they'd think he was strong, polite, lovely. A true prince charming. But he wasn't any of those things.

He thought about the dream again. Closing his eyes, he could perfectly see it: He and Anna under the tree, over the moonlight. It even sounded like a romantic scene from a book. He could see it, and he could nearly feel her hair between his fingers when the scene of him stroking it appeared on his mind. He sighed and opened his eyes, facing the mirror again.

Deep inside, he wondered how it would feel like to kiss her. It's not like if he had never imagined it. After all, he planned to marry her when they met. He should get used to kiss her, right? But the dream... In the dream he actually looked like he loved her. They looked like a young happy couple.

A glance of a smile appeared on his face, but Hans quickly shook his head and left his room.

In one of the corridor's hall, there was a paiting of Elsa and Anna together. Elsa was wearing her usual blue dress and had her crown on her head. Anna had a different hairstyle, and her eyes seemed to shine. They were smiling happily.

Hans rolled his eyes, but looked at the picture again.

He remembered when Kaulyn and him were close. Before Kaulyn started to train with their father, he was a normal boy like Hans. They'd run around the castle and play all day long. His brother used to tell the best jokes. Sometimes they'd sneak into the kitchen and steal candies to eat before dinner. Hans knew his mother was aware of that, but for some reason she was never mad at them. Probably because she liked to see them laugh and smile, mainly because she knew what was going to happen once Ilrem took them under his wing.

And soon, Kaulyn changed like he was meant to. Hans never told anybody how much he missed his brother.

He kept looking and the picture and laid his hand on it, sadly and distracted.

- Why can't Kaulyn and I be like this?

- Who is Kaulyn?

Hans was startled when he turned around and saw Anna was there, right behind him. He didn't even notice she had came in the hall.

- Oh, it's just you. - He said, relieved and taking a breath - You startled me.

- Oh, sorry. I thought you had noticed me.

- Well, I... I was distracted.

- By a painting of me and Elsa.

- Yes, I mean, no, I mean... It's a beautiful painting.

- I guess it is. Elsa can always add a touch of beauty whenever she goes.

- Nah, she is nice, but I think you're prettier than her.

"Wait, what?"

Anna smiled and blushed.

- Hum, thank you.

- I... Ah...

It happened again. He said things without thinking again. "STOP IT. NOW."

- Hans?

- What?

- You... Were starring at me saying nothing at all. Are you ok?

- Of course I am! I've never been better!

Even a blind person could see he was lying. He smiled nervously and didn't look Anna in the eye. She put her hand on his shoulder, and even if it scared him at first, he slowly calmed down and felt more confortable about the unexpected compliment he said. He smiled, this time for real.

- Wanna go to the garden? - Anna asked.

- Why?

- I don't know. Olaf is sleeping, I don't really have anything else to do... And you like it, right?

- I love it. Really do.

- Then wanna go there with me?

He giggled, and bowed in front of her like he did when they met for the first time.

- My lady, would you give me the honor to be my guest to a walk through the garden?

She laughed and made a reference.

- Of course I will.

He reached out for her. She looked at his open hand unsure, but finally lifted her arm and their hands touched. For the first time in a long period, they weren't embarassed about that. As if it was the normalest thing ever, they walked hand in hand.

* * *

- So, when did you wake up? - Anna asked as they walked towards the door.

- Not long ago. - He yawned and rubbed his eyes with his free hand.

- Are you sleepy?

- Sort of. I had a dream and couldn't sleep after that.

- Did you have a nightmare?

He seemed toughtful.

- A nightmare is... A bad dream, right? A dream you wish you had never had and a dream where bad things happen, right?

- Pretty much.

He looked down and smiled discreetly, before finally turning to Anna again.

- No, it wasn't a nightmare. It was just... There was too much fantasy. Hard to believe.

- Oh. What was it like?

- I... Don't remember. - He lied.

Suddenly, a third voice was heard.

- Oww, how cute!

Anna and Hans turned around and saw Olaf, who was looking at them with bright eyes.

- What? - They said at the same time.

- You two are walking hand to hand! That's so adorable!

Suddenly they remembered that detail. They looked at their hands united and quickly release it. Hans rubbed his arm, embarassed and Anna looked away.

- We were just...

- I don't even...

- Why did we...

They stopped talking.

- I bowed in front of her, like a good prince, to make her a question - he stopped for a moment and took a deep breath - and the custom says I must hold her hand if she says yes. And that's why we...

- Yes, that's it. Nothing else. Nope, nothing.

- Oh, what a shame. Romance is really cute. Well, I think I'll walk around the kingdom now. Have fun!

Olaf ran towards the door and left Anna and Hans alone, who were still embarassed because of the situation.

- You know, sometimes that snowman really scares me.

- Come on, he's just a cutie.

Awkward silence.

- So, still wanna go the garden, Hans?

- How can I refuse?

They smiled and started to walk again, although they weren't hand to hand, they seemed to be more embarassed than before.

* * *

As soon as they were in the garden, Hans climbed the apple tree again.

- If you had shown up, you could have had breakfeast with us, you know. - Anna said. She had sat beneath the tree and was just watching the sky as Hans ate apples.

- Thanks for the advice. I'll do it tomorrow, maybe.

- Why maybe? You're a guest, you should go! I'll feel bad if you don't.

- Wouldn't it be awkward?

- Why?

He looked at her and raised an eyebrow. Had she forgotten who he was?

- Oh, right. - She said, embarassed. - Still, you could come. You know, this week has been... Nice.

- Nice?

- Yeah. I mean, there were some downs, but you taught me to ice skate, and I taught you how to prepare a horse, and you know, we've got to know each other. I just mean it's not nearly as bad as I thought it'd be. If you weren't here, I wouldn't have company at all. You're a... Nice friend.

Hans smiled, but he wasn't looking down so Anna couldn't see his expressions.

- Do you consider me a friend?

- What else should I consider you?

- I don't know, a desperate cry for help?

She laughed.

- I'm fine with friend.

He slowly came down from the tree and sat besides Anna.

- So, are you ok with the whole, you know, with what I did? - He bit his lower lip.

She sighed.

- I can't say I'm ok. Don't forget you haven't asked sorry yet. But I think I can leave it behind for now. Otherwise there's no way I could reform you.

- Someone like me could never be reformed. You should have done like Elsa said and sent me away.

- How do you know Elsa wanted to send you home?

- Because it's what anyone would do. I thought you were going to do it too, and I don't understand why you didn't.

- Hans...

He looked at her with sad eyes. She didn't know what to say.

- I guess I was wrong. - He said in a laughing tone, but still sadly.

- About what?

- You're not ordinary. Not even in the best way. You're special. Ordinary people would never accept to have the person who tried to kill them as a guest, you know.

She smiled.

- Guess I'm crazy.

He smiled and finally looked at her in the eye.

- I love crazy.

* * *

After a few more embarassing moments, they were talking like old friends. This was the Hans that Anna didn't know: a smiling, happy Hans. It was like he was two different people, and she couldn't understand why.

- And there was this time when Kaulyn and I stole food, but it was spicy instead of sweet! In the next second we were drinking water from the closest flowerpot around!

- Oh my! - Anna laughed - You know, you had never told me about Kaulyn.

- Ah, I don't have many memories. Being two years older, he soon changed.

- What do you mean?

- Let's just say he got busy with another stuff.

"Why won't he just tell me?"

- You know, we're friends now. Why don't we play a game? - She asked.

- A game? What kind of game?

- I'll ask you five questions, and you can ask me too. The only rule is that we have to be honest.

- Sure, I guess. You first.

- Ok, so... What's your favourite thing to do?

- I don't know. I don't do many things at home. - He looked at her - Can I just say that my favourite thing is walk around the garden with you?

- Well, of course. If it's true. - She blushed.

- It is. Ok, now it's my turn. Hum, do you really believe you can make me feel sorry for trying to kill you?

He didn't say it like if he was mocking her, he said it in a normal voice.

- I do.

- Why?

- No, it's only one question. I do it now.

He smiled and rolled his eyes.

- Fine.

- What's the real reason why you like "The golden heart"?

He gulped.

- It's a good book.

- I said the real reason.

Since the day he arrived, Anna knew there were things he wasn't telling her. The way he quickly closed the book when she asked about it and the way he suddenly stopped to smile.

- Ok, hum... When I was a kid, my... My mother used to read it to me. Then she died, and... It reminds me of her.

Anna's face fell.

- Sorry, I... I wouldn't have asked if I knew...

-Nah, it's fine. So, my turn! - He rubbed his hands - What if you don't reform me?

- Then I feel guilty and you go home, but I'll know I tried my best. Now... The day your father left you here, you said something like... "Begging to be noticed", or so. What did you mean?

- Oh, that... Having 12 brothers and being the youngest, I never had much attention, that's it.

- Remember, you have to be honest when playing this game.

- What if I lie?

- Is that your next question?

- Yes.

- Nothing happens, I guess, but the game is much less funny when you lie. Now, it isn't exactly a question, but you have to tell me something you've never told anybody.

He seemed unsure. There was much he could tell her, but he wasn't willing to.

- I... I liked to create stories for my mother when she was ill.

- That's adorable, but... It doesn't sound like a secret.

- It is. You can't let anybody know, mainly my father, ok?

- But why?

- I can't answer that.

- We are friends now! You can trust me.

He looked at her.

- It's a long and sad story. I don't even understand it at all. It's about my father and brothers and about me being different. It's not because I don't trust you, it's because I don't want anyone to know about it. It's a part of my past I want to forget.

- You can't forget your past, Hans.

- I can, if I want to.

He noticed he was a bit too rude when he said that.

- Sorry, I...

- It's fine. I'm sorry I asked. I should respect your decisions. You still have two questions left.

- There isn't anything else to ask, really.

- Isn't there anything you'd like to know about me or Elsa?

- Hum, there is - He said, giggling - Do you really think I'm gorgeous?

- What?

- You have to be honest!

- But...

He raised an eyebrow with a smile.

- I'm just joking. You don't have to...

- Yes.

- ...answer it and what?

- You're right. I have to be honest, and well, I do. You are pretty.

- Oh, I... I don't know what to say. Thank you, I guess?

- You've called me beautiful before, remember? And well, you are pretty, what if I admit that? - She shruged.

He laid down in the grass, looking up to the sky.

- So that's how it feels to be complimented, hum?

- What do you mean?

- It's been a long time since I heard a compliment. It feels nice.

Anna looked at him, unsure. He said horrible things like if they were normal, like if he was used to them.

"What if he is?"

She put her back against the tree, looking to the clouds. Before that week, whenever she thought about Hans she'd imagine him as a monster. She forgot he had a past, a life, a family. She forgot he was a person like her. She wanted to get to know him, but how could she if he didn't let her in?

- So, what's your fifth question, Hans?

No reply.

- Hans?

He was laying down in the grass with his hands under his head, with his eyes shut.

"How can someone fall asleep under a tree?" She smirked and rolled her eyes, before she laid down in the grass besides him.

* * *

Anna yawned. She had fallen asleep too, and she had no idea how much time had passed. She was still dizzy when she noticed something wasn't right.

She could feel that she was laying her body on the grass, but it didn't seem to be grass under her head. Instead, it was something not exactly soft, but it was confortable, like if she was using a pillow, but she was pretty sure she had slept without one. Suddenly, she felt her head slowly going up and down, even if she wasn't moving it.

"What?"

She finally opened her eyes. She was still there, in the garden, and she could see it. And she also could see... A pair of shoes? And legs?

- What?

- Oh, so you finally woke up! Guess I can move now. - She heard Hans saying.

Anna sat up and rubbed her eyes, finally understanding what happened. She slept with her head against Hans' chest.

- What? - She said again.

Hans sat up as well.

- I remember I fell asleep, and when I woke up you were laying on my chest. I thought about waking you up but instead I decided to wait, and you slept for quite a long time!

- I don't understand, I... I'm pretty sure that I was laying on the grass beside you, not over you.

- Ah, it's fine. You probably just moved without noticing. Did you know you talk when you sleep?

- I don't!

- You do! You were saying something like "Have to find out" and "Chocolate".

She used her hands to cover her face, embarassed.

- I'm sorry I slept... On your chest.

- I'm not. It was... Adorable.

- Adorable?

- Yes, I mean... It was really fluffy, I guess. I always saw couples doing it, but never knew how it felt like.

- Fluffy?

He blushed.

- Want to suggest another better word?

- No, fluffy is fine. - She giggled. She could see Hans the same way now he had said "Fluffy".

- I guess it was more confortable than to sleep on the ground, so, thank you.

- You're welcome, Anna.

They both stood up.

- Oh, you have... A little something on your hair. Let me...

Anna started to pass her hand through his hair, trying to remove the few pieces of grass that got stuck while he slept.

- Ok, that's it. You look better without green things on your hair.

- Thank you. You also have something here. - He moved his hand to her shoulder and cleaned it.

After that, they did not say another word for a while, just looked at each other.

- You know - Anna said - you still have your 5th question.

- I... I think I want to save it for the future. Can I do that?

- Why not, I guess. But why?

- Because... I think that if I ask it right away, I won't get the answer I want.

- And what is the answer you want?

- I can't tell now. And... Why don't we go ice skate?

- You really love it, don't you?

- It makes me feel free, I think.

Anna nod her head in agreement.

* * *

- I think I'm getting better at this. I only fell three times today! - Anna laughed.

After they had ice skated, they decided to sit down and enjoy the view. The sun was still high, but the blue sky was turning orange as the sunset approached.

- Wanna know, I really love this castle. I know it has broken glass all around, but I like it. Makes me feel calm and warm. And it's made of ice!

- It's an amazing place indeed - Anna said.

- Anna, I...

- What?

- Thank you.

- For what?

- For everything. These days are being the best days of my life.

- Glad you think so! - She smiled.

- It's just, I can't explain. It's amazing to feel so relaxed! It's amazing to know that I can do anything and nobody is going to hurt me!

"Oops."

- Hurt you? What do you mean?

- I... Nothing.

- Hans... Tell me. Come on! Why do you hide things? I am your friend!

- Because... Because...

He wanted to tell her. He wanted to let it out. But he felt like he shouldn't.

- Nobody is going to hurt you. Come on, you can tell me.

- If I told you the truth, you would promisse that you'd never ever tell anybody?

- I promisse.

He sighed.

- Can you at least wait until tomorrow? I promisse I'll tell everything at breakfeast.

- Ok, Hans. - She laid a hand on his shoulder - Anything that makes you feel better.

He smiled.

- We should get going.

They stood up and started to walk towards the horse. Even if there was no reason Anna shouldn't ride her own horse now, they decided to use just one. It somehow showed she trusted him, and also, he liked it.

Without saying anything else, they galloped towards Arendelle.

* * *

- Are you sure you're not hungry?

- Yes, Anna. - He giggled - You've got to stop being so worried about me.

- You're my guest, I want you to be as confortable as you can!

- I assure I'm fine. I never eat at night. Also, because of that dream I've been tired all day. - He rubbed his eyes.

- So you're going to sleep now?

- Yeah.

- Good night. And remember...

- ...at brekfeast. Don't worry, Anna. And good night.

He opened the door of the room, but before he could enter she felt something on his cheek.

- Hum?

- A kiss goodnight keep bad dreams away. My mother used to tell me that. - Anna said, blushing.

- Oh, so, aham... Good night.

And so he entered the room at last, putting his hand on his cheek and smiling. He stretched and finally laid down.

For the first time that week, he felt like he was at home.

* * *

**Finally this is going somewhere. I hope this chapter wasn't boring! I wish I could have made it longer but it turned out like this. Gotta study now, so bye! Also, allow me to say "OWWW"!**


	10. Unwanted visitors

**I wanna thank you guys for your support. So many reviews, people asking me for the update, I even got messages on that subject. Today I dedicated all the free time I had on writing. Also, I finally got my tablet back! It means I'll be able to write more and update more often!**

**Here you go, chapter 10. Enjoy!**

* * *

Cassander was sleeping when he heard a noise coming from downstairs. It sounded like steps, but when he payed more attention he noticed it was the sound of punches. He put the pillow over his head, but couldn't go back to sleep. Without opening his eyes, he said:

- Alex, who the hell is down there?

No answer.

- Alex?

He sat up and looked to the bed besides his, seeing it was empty. Then he looked at the window. Darkness outside, the dawn didn't seem to be coming anytime soon. He yawned, annoyed, and finally stood up and put on his robe, going downstairs towards the training area.

Cassander was Ilrem's 5th son, and the older of the twins. He was tall, with black hair and no beard at all. He also had a scar on his right eye, because of a fight he lost when he was 11. It wasn't big, but it made him look like he was always angry - what wasn't a lie at all. The other twin was Alex, but they didn't look like each other. In fact, looking at Alex was like looking at an older version of Hans. The same hair color and the same hair style, except for his blue eyes and the fact that he always shaved his sideburns.

The truth is that they looked so much like each other that whenever Ilrem said he had a pair of twins, people would think those were Hans and Alex, not Cassander and Alex, and it annoyed the 6th son. Like all his other brothers, he also hated Hans to death. The only thing he hated more than Hans was the fact that he looked like him.

Cassander entered the training room and saw Alex in there. Now he was training with his sword, pretending to fight against someone. He didn't notice Cassander until he knocked the door before coming in.

- Other-Hans, it's not even dawn yet! What are you doing down here?

Alex rolled his eyes and let out an angry sigh.

- Don't call me that way ever again. And I couldn't sleep.

- Argh, why didn't you go train outside? I mean, I wasn't willing to wake up at 4am because of your noise!

Alex rolled his eyes again and didn't answer, going back to move his sword. Cassander sat down in a banch and looked to his brother quietly before saying:

- You're bored too, aren't you?

Alex stopped training.

- Pretty much.

- I never thought I'd say it, but I miss Hans. I mean, without him, this is so boring! We have nobody to annoy!

Alex drop the sword and started to walk towards his brother.

- How do you think he's doing with princess Anna?

- Bad, I hope. I can't believe our father did such a prank!

They both started to laugh.

- I wonder if she punched him again.

- Oh, I'd give anything to see him being punched by a girl!

After a few seconds, Alex smiled deviously.

- Cassander... Why don't we pay our little brother a visit?

The older twin smiled back.

- You just read my mind.

* * *

For the first time in what felt like forever, Anna woke up early in purpose. The black sky was starting to turn blue, announcing a new day was comming as the sun started to rise. Anna kept looking at the clock, waiting for breakfeast time. She was feeling very proud of herself, after all she was finally going to get some answers from Hans.

She opened her room's door and entered the hall, meeting Olaf there.

- Hey, Olaf. I didn't see you yesterday after you left. What did you do?

- Nothing at all, just walked around the kingdom. Those people are crazy!

- Why do you say that?

- Whenever they see me, they want to hug me!

Anna smirked and hugged him.

- Of course they do. You're too cute!

- Aw, shucks. So, what are you up to?

- Well, yesterday Hans said he was going to tell me the truth about him at breakfeast.

- What do you mean by "the truth"?

- Everything. About the golden heart, about that box I found, about his father... Everything he's been hiding. I also hope I'll understand why he hided it, and... Maybe then he'll feel sorry about trying to kill Elsa. And then... He'll be reformed.

She stopped talking as a glance of a smile appeared in her face. One week earlier, she would have used the words "heartless", "cruel" and "disgusting" to describe him, and now, well, not anymore. Anna couldn't pick up a word right away, but at least now she didn't see him as an evil monster. She had to admit that she was starting to like him. Sort of.

- Good luck. - Olaf said - I'll leave you two to talk.

- Thank you, Olaf. Are you sure you don't want to come along?

- Nope.

The clock showed it was time. Anna was in front of the door of Hans' room, and she lifted her hand, getting ready to knock. She stood there with her hand in mid air and closed her eyes, taking a deep breath.

"Well, it's now."

She knocked.

- Hans?

Silence. She knocked again.

Nothing.

- Hans? Are you awake?

She bit her lower lip and put her hand on the knob, slowly opening the door.

- Hans, I know this might be embarrassing for you but trust me, when you tell the truth it all gets much better and... Hans?

When she was in the room, she saw it was empty. The bed was messy, and the drawer was wide open. Anna approached and the book and the box she had seen weren't there anymore. It was like if someone had left the room as quickly as they could. Anna shook her head.

- He left? He left... Like that? He left after promissing he would tell me the truth?

She angrily sat down on the bed and punched a pillow.

Anna finally had a word to describe Hans now.

"Liar".

* * *

She sadly left the room and closed the door, going towards the kitchen. She wasn't only angry, she was sad and disappointed. For the second time she trusted him, and for the second time he had lied to her. But why? Why hadn't he just said "I will never tell you" instead? Did he want to play with her feelings again?

"I thought we were friends. I... I thought he had changed."

Once she was in the kitchen, she sat down even if she wasn't willing to eat. Olaf entered and looked around.

- Hey, where's Hans?

- He left, Olaf. After all I did for him... He left! How could he?

- What do you mean, "he left"?

- He might be going to the Southern Isles right now, or maybe he's already there, all I know is that he left durring the night! He's not here anymore!

- Do you think he would try to get home swimming?

Anna raised an eyebrow.

- I guess not...

- Well, then there's no way he left.

- Why do you say so?

- Anna, Elsa told everybody that they should not obey Hans, no matter what. There is no way he could have gotten a boat or anything to take him home. Whenever he is, he can't be that far away.

Anna remembered the day when he asked her to prepare him a horse because of Elsa's orders.

- Olaf, you're a genious! Now I just... Have to find out where he is. Argh, I'll never find him.

- Well, I don't believe he's in the city.

- Why not?

- People around here aren't willing to trust him, you know. They still see him as a monster, and they could try to hurt him.

- But then... Where do you think he is?

- You should try to look for him in the garden, or somewhere like that.

Before he could say another word, Anna stood up and started to run towards the castle's doors. Some guards said "Good morning", but she was too concentrated to stop and reply. When Anna arrived at the garden, it was empty.

- Hans? Are you here?

She looked around and sighed. He wasn't there. Anna was about to turn around and go back to the castle, when she noticed something wrong in the stable. She started to walk towards it.

When she was there, she realized she was right. One stall was empty, showing that one of the horses was missing.

- I think I know where he is.

* * *

Hans was all alone in the middle of the ice castle, sitting in the stairs. He had no idea how long he had been there, and he didn't know when he was going to go back to Arendelle. He knew he couldn't stay there forever, even if he wished to.

He wondered if he had done the right thing. Probably not. He opened his satchel and pulled out the book. He had read it over 10 times that day, but it was the only thing that made him feel better.

He looked at the book, and deduced that Anna should have noticed his absence by that moment.

"She might be really relieved..."

He sighed. Hans wished he could just close his eyes and go back in time, when he was a kid. Now he had nowhere left to go and nobody by his side. He was about to cry when he heard a noise.

- Seriously, how do you manage to walk around this castle without falling?

It was Anna. She was near the main door, on the floor, and tried to stand up. Once she did, she started to walk towards Hans.

- What are you doing here? - He asked.

- Well, looking for you, perhaps?

- You... Were looking for me?

- Of course I was. Please, don't leave like that again! Do you have any idea how hard it was...

- You were looking for me? - He asked again, like he couldn't believe.

- I just said I was! Now you have some explaining to...

She nearly fell again, but now she was close enough to hold the handrail and managed to sit next to Hans. He looked away.

- Hans...

He slowly moved his head to look at her. She laid a hand on his knee.

- Why did you lie to me?

- I didn't lie.

- Hum, you did. I mean, you promissed you were going to tell me the truth...

- ...at breakfeast, yes. But I left before that.

- Oh, well, that makes sense, I think. But... Why can't you just tell me the truth?

He looked down.

- You wouldn't understand.

- I would if you told me.

- Anna, I can't. You don't understand, I simply can't!

He covered his face with his hands and tried not to cry.

"Maybe I'm pushing too far...", she thought.

- Hans, it's... It's ok. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to.

Only then she noticed the book and the satchel.

- You brought The golden heart?

- Oh, hum, yes. - He quickly put it back in the satchel and closed it.

"Maybe he brought that small box too... I could ask, but then he'll know I entered his room and saw his stuff when he wasn't looking... What could be so important that he'd take it with him whenever he goes?"

- So, why don't we go home now?

- You're not going to ask me to tell you anything, are you?

- No. You don't need to tell if you don't want to.

They both stood up and started to walk.

- Thank you. For understanding me, I mean.

- It's ok. Just don't leave like that again. You got me worried!

He stopped walking in surprise.

- You were... Worried about me?

- Of course I was.

"She worried about me" He thought with a smile.

As they were were walking to the door, Anna let out a cry as she lost her balance, but Hans quickly moved and kept her from falling again.

- Glad you caught me.

* * *

Cassander was sleeping when Alex snapped him in the forehead.

- What do you want?

- Wake up, we're almost there.

- There where?

Alex rolled his eyes.

- In the sweet land of sugar.

- What? - Cassander rubbed his eyes.

- In Arendelle, duh.

The older twin scratched the back of his neck. It was hard for him to concentrate right after waking up, but soon he remembered they were on a boat going to "visit" Hans. After yawning, he could finally open his eyes for good.

- How long until we get there? - He asked, annoyed.

- Around half an hour.

- Why the hell did you wake me up half an hour earlier?

- Wow, you really fill the room with happiness when you're around... - Alex said in an ironic voice.

The older one sighed and laid down again. Alex looked through the window, all he could see was water.

- Cassander, have you ever seen this Anna?

- No.

- Do you know anything about her?

- No.

- Are you paying attention to me?

- No.

- Come on, stop being so naive.

Cassander sat up.

- What do you want?

- Nothing, I guess.

Cassander rolled his eyes.

- Don't call me until we arrived there.

- As you wish, Sleeping Beauty.

- I'd rather be Sleeping Beauty than be the Other-Hans.

- We don't look THAT alike.

- Oh, come on! The same hair, the same face, you even sound a lot like him. Besides your blue eyes, you and Hans are totally the same.

- I'm taller, and stronger! What about the sideburns? I shave them, remember?

Cassander let out a mocking giggle.

- You still look just like each other.

- It's impossible to talk with you, you know!

Alex angrily left the small room and went upstairs. Cassander giggled once again, closing his eyes one more time.

* * *

- Anna, you found Hans! - Olaf said as he saw them approaching the castle. He ran to Anna and hugged her - Oh, and before I forget, there is someone waiting for you.

She gulped.

- Kristoff?

- Oh, no. I haven't seen him since... You know. There are two men in there.

- Who are they?

- I don't know. I left the room when they were about to say their names because I saw you two through the window and I wanted to see if Hans was fine. Wait, one of them is called Alex.

Hans heart started to beat faster.

"No, it can't be."

- The other one... I don't remember. I wasn't paying attention.

- He isn't called Cassander, is he? - Hans asked.

- Yes, that's it! - Olaf said.

- How do you know? - Anna asked.

He gulped, with eyes wide open.

- They're my brothers.

* * *

As they went in the castle, Anna didn't seem to notice how nervous Hans was.

- So, how old are these brothers?

- I have no idea. I stopped counting when I was twelve.

"He stopped counting?"

- So, why don't you tell me about them?

- Well, Cassander is my 5th brother. He is the black haired one. Also, don't mention the scar he's got on his eye. Alex is his twin, but they don't look alike. Because he was born after Cassander, I consider him my 6th brother.

Anna waited for him to continue, but he didn't say any other word.

- What else?

- What else what?

- I don't know, how are they?

- Hum... Cassander is pretty rough. Alex is very good with swords.

- And...?

- And...

He thought for a while. Alex and Cassander pretended he was invisible, should he tell her that? Sure, she knew it already, but she wasn't aware they were the ones who did it.

- You see, they were the ones who...

But before he could finish the sentence, they entered the living room where Alex and Cassander were. As soon as they saw Anna, both of them bowed in front of her.

- Princess Anna! It's a big honor to meet you. - Cassander took her hand and kissed it. He then turned to Hans - Oh, here's our little problem.

- Hello... - Hans said as he tried to understand what was happening.

- Princess - Cassander continued, approaching her - We came here to check if everything is going fine. We're so sorry our brother did such a horrible thing to you! He hasn't given you any trouble, has he?

- No, in fact he has been... Lovely.

She then looked to Alex and to Hans multiple times.

- They do look alike, don't they? - Cassander giggled.

- It's impressive! Well, except for the sideburns.

"Uh oh", Hans thought. He knew that Alex was about to get angry like he always did when someone pointed out they looked alike. Instead, all he did was:

- I know! And the blue eyes. Right, Hans?

- Hum, right...

There was something wrong. His brothers were being nice to him and to Anna, and that was weird. But why? And why had they gone to Arendelle?

- Did anything serious happen? - Hans asked, worried.

- No, no at all. We just came here to be sure you were behaving. - Alex said, with a smile.

- Also, princess, we would like to ask you: would it be possible for us to stay here for one night? We promisse we'll leave tomorrow. We just need to talk to our little brother. - Alex said, wrapping his arm around Hans' shoulder.

"Say no say no say no say no!" - Hans mentally begged.

- Well, sure. But there are no rooms left, so I guess you and Hans would have to share the one he's using...

- Of course! - Cassander said, excited - We're used to share a room back in the Southern Isles, Alex and I. I'm sure Hans won't mind, right?

Hans didn't know what to answer.

- Right.

- So, why don't you show your room to your brothers, Hans? I'm sure you guys have a lot to catch up on. I will take my coat off. See you in a moment!

She turned around and left, leaving Hans alone with Cassander and Alex. He didn't say a word before he started to walk towards his room.

- Come with me. - He said, angrily.

Alex and Cassander looked at each other with a sadic face, then started to follow Hans.

- You know, you've found yourself a pretty place to stay in, Hans.

No answer.

- Are you going to ignore your brothers?

- You ignored me for two years, remember?

- Oh, that was so fun. - Alex said - Remember when he started to cry and grabbed your leg, Cassander?

- How could I forget? Priceless! What about that time when we tied his hands and locked him in his room for over a day?

- Dad was so happy when he thought Hans was dead!

Hans sighed in anger.

- Would you two stop talking like if I wasn't here, listening to every and each word you say?

- Oh, he is brave, isn't he? Why don't you turn around and punch me? I promisse I'll stop mocking you if you do it!

Hans wanted to. He wanted to punch his brothers. But he couldn't. He knew that in the moment he tried Cassander would find a way to defeat him. Instead, he just answered:

- I don't want Anna to think I'm a savage.

- What are you talking about? You tried to kill her! She already thinks you're a savage.

- She does not!

- How can you be so sure?

- Because... Because she worried about me today. This means she doesn't hate me. And we're friends! Also, this is the room. Enjoy it!

Hans opened the door and angrily left the two brothers there.

- Where are you going?

- Not of your business!

Alex and Cassander watched as Hans walked to the door and left the hall.

- Still the same weak, silly idiot. - Cassader said.

He expected Alex to say something, but he seemed thoughtful.

- Alex?

- Oh, sorry. It's just...

- What?

- I think Hans is... No, it can't be.

- What can't be?

- I'll explain later. - He said as he entered the room.

* * *

Hans walked back to the living room.

- Anna?

She wasn't there. He was about to turn around when Olaf entered the room.

- Hey, Hans!

- Hey, Olav.

- It's Olaf.

- Whatever. Have you seen Anna?

- I think she's in her room. Aren't you going to stay with your brothers?

- They're fine. I'll just sit here and wait for her.

- I'll make you company!

- It's not needed...

But before Hans could say anything else, Olaf was by his side, smiling happily.

- So, what do you have there?

- Hum?

- What's inside that satchel?

Hans finally noticed he was still carrying the book and the box with him. He couldn't let his brothers find out about it. But was he going to hide it from them now that they were staying at the same room?

- Olaf, could you make a favor? It's very important!

- Of course! I'd do anything for a friend!

- Do you consider me a friend?

- Of course! - He said and hugged Hans' legs.

- Ok, now, about the favor...

- What is it?

- You have to hide this satchel from Alex and Cassander. Don't let them find it. Please, it's important. They can't... They must not find it. And keep it safe, don't lose it! Once they're gone, you have to give it to me right away. Understood?

- Sure. Oh, what's in there?

- It doesn't matter. Do you understand what you have to do?

- Yep!

He was about to take the satchel, but Hans lifted it before Olaf could get it.

- I am not kidding, Olaf. Are you sure you can do this?

- Of course I am! I'll not fail you, Hans!

Olaf jumped and grabbed the satchel, quickly leaving the room after that. Hans sighed.

- Oh, hi, Hans.

He turned around and saw Anna.

- Hi, Anna.

She noticed he was sad.

- What's wrong?

- Nothing, really.

- So, what about your brothers? Did they like the room?

- Oh, hum, I don't know. Most likely yes. You did an amazing job with that room, who wouldn't like it?

- Thank you. Your brothers are really lovely.

- Ha, wait until you know them better.

- What do you mean?

Before he could answer, Alex and Cassander appeared at the door.

- Princess Anna, thank you for being so lovely. Our father is going to be really happy when we tell him about how well you're doing with Hans.

- I'm glad you think so. Did you guys like the room?

- Of course we did. And allow me to say you look just beautiful. - Cassander said, approaching her.

Hans rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. The way his brothers pretended to be nice when Anna was around just annoyed him. But it wasn't just it, there was something else he couldn't explain. He also felt it when Cassander had kissed her hand. But why? Why did it make him mad? Alex noticed and he knew the explanation: Hans was jealous.

"Then it is true", Alex thought.

- Princess Anna...

- You can call me just Anna, if you want. I'm not that kind of princess.

- Of course, Anna. I just want to say that Alex and I are really enchanted to meet you. We know that our father, king Ilrem, asked you to reform Hans, and we understand this might be a very difficult task. Would you mind to tell us how is it going?

- Why don't we sit down and I tell you everything?

- Sure!

They followed Anna and they all sat down around the table. Hans was by Anna's side and his brothers were facing them, sitting in the other side of the table.

- You know, this was the room Elsa was when your father arrived with Hans. I wasn't expecting he'd ask me to reform your brother, and to be honest I almost didn't believe I could. But we're doing it! - Her smile faded as she looked at Hans - I mean, we're doing it, right?

He smiled.

- Of course we are.

- Oh, does it mean you're not that evil monster anymore? The one who fooled Anna, left her to die and tried to kill Elsa?

Cassander's words surprised Anna, who wasn't expecting them at all. So far, they seemed to be lovely and all, but what if they weren't? Back when she and Hans sang "Love is an open door", he had told her about his brothers mocking him all the time. So far Alex and Cassander seemed to be lovely, but did they mock Hans as well?

- Hans was never an evil monster. He just...

- You don't need to defend me, Anna. I was an evil monster. In fact, I may be an evil monster forever. But maybe, just maybe, I would be better today if I had any brother who supported me and liked me instead of what you and Ilrem used to do! Instead of what you still do, actually!

- Hans, it's not very polite to yell in front of a lady.

There they went again, pretending to be nice and to be perfect princes. Hans couldn't take it. He quickly stood up.

- You know, why don't I leave you alone with Anna so she can tell you about how evil I've been?

- Hans, wait... - Anna tried to make him stay, but he quickly walked to the door and left the room.

- Sorry about our brother's behaviour. He has always been difficult to deal with. I supposed he's giving you some trouble?

- Well, not really. In the begining it was quite harsh to talk to him, it all felt weird. But, as I said, we're making it. I'm glad he accepted me as a friend. Also, he has said he's sorry that he tried to kill me. Still not sorry about Elsa, but it was a good thing. I do believe he'll be reformed!

As Anna carried on telling them about the things she and Hans did together, Alex's doubts were confirmed. Cassander was too rough to notice those subtle things, and maybe Anna was too innocent, but for Alex it was obvious. Since the moment Hans had taken them to the room, he knew there was something there. Something that wasn't there before. Anna's stories about their dialogs and about the way he acted when she was around, the way Hans seemed annoyed when he wasn't the one complimenting her...

Maybe not even Hans was aware of that, but Alex knew what was going on. He smirked.

"He's falling for her."

* * *

After a few time, the sun started to go down.

- And, well, that's all. - Anna said, finally finishing.

- You sure have been through a lot with Hans. I don't know how you could ever accept this task.

- It isn't so hard once I got to know him, I guess. You guys have a very nice brother.

Cassander tried not to laugh.

- Speaking of him, there's somthing we need to talk with Hans about. Would you excuse us?

- Of course. Also, it's getting quite late. I better prepare myself to sleep anyway. Are you sure you guys are fine? Is there anything you need?

- We are perfectly fine, Anna. Thank you so much.

They made a quick reverence and started to go upstairs. Alex tapped Cassander's shoulder and whispered:

- Did you notice it too?

- Notice what?

- Of course you didn't. Hans is falling for Anna.

- What makes you say that?

- Everything. Believe me, he is. Oh, isn't it priceless?

Cassander started to laugh as they entered the room. Hans was laying down, not surprisingly looking to the ceiling. Alex and Cassander exchanged a significant look, and approached Hans.

- So - Alex said - When did it happen, Hans?

- What?

- Was it before or after she punched you?

- What are you talking about?

- We want to know when you started to fall in love with Anna.

Not even punching him would've surprised Hans like that question. All he was able to say was:

- What?

- Come on, do you think we didn't notice? "You're so beautiful, Anna! Are we friends, Anna? Anna, Anna, Anna!" - Cassander said in a mocking tone.

- I am not in love with her!

- Oh, so... You wouldn't mind if I asked her out? - Alex asked.

- Wait, what? You can't do it!

- Why not?

- Because...

Hans didn't know what to say. He just closed his mouth and looked down. Alex laughed.

- I knew it. Our little brother is falling for Anna.

- And what if I am?

Now Alex and Cassander were the ones surprised.

- Isn't it cute? He actually seems to have hope about this.

- Do you think a girl like Anna would ever fall for you? Do you think you have any chance with her?

- Why wouldn't I have?

- You're kidding right? You tried to kill her and her sister!

- Well, Anna said she could get over it! Who knows, maybe...

- Oh, come on! You can't be serious!

- I am!

In the next second, Hans was laying down on the floor after Cassander punched him.

- Why did you do that for? - He said, while he rubbed his face.

- Just so you'll learn what happens when you yell at your older brothers.

Hans stood up.

- You can sleep here, you two.

He angrily left the room.

- And where are you going to sleep?

- Why do you care?

- You're right. I don't.

Alex stood in the doorway as he watched Hans walk away.

- Hans.

He stopped walking, but he didn't turn around to face his brother.

- It doesn't matter how much you believe in it. It doesn't matter if you say you're sorry. You'll always be the evil monster who tried to kill Anna. And more than that, it doesn't matter how much you love her, she's never going to love you. Ever. You know it.

- Wanna know, sometimes I really miss the time when you guys didn't talk to me at all and pretended I was invisible.

Hans quietly started to walk again, trying to disguise his water filled eyes.

* * *

**Wow... This turned way different than it was meant to. Hans' brothers weren't supposed to have a role. But I decided it would be a nice way to get into Hans' feelings. Also, picking up names is hard!**

**Now I'll work on the chapter three of "A chaotic love". See you later!**


	11. He tells something

**Guys, I am so sorry that this took kinda long. But please keep in mind that I can't spend every single day writing (I wish I could!) and I have a lot of tests when the year is coming to its end. On the other hand, thank you so much for all your support! I never expected so many people would like this story. Keep reviewing, and I hope you like this chapter!**

**Anyway, have fun!**

* * *

Hans was about to knock the door.

"No. There's no way I'll do this."

He turned around and walked away, only to sigh and go back. He raised his hand.

"Just knock. Nobody needs to know."

He slowly moved his hand, but stopped when it was less than one inche away from the door.

"I can't do this."

He turned around again, decided to go away, but stopped and turned back to face the door for the third time in a row. He sighed.

"I hate myself."

He finally knocked the door. A few seconds later, it started to open and revealed a snowman.

- Oh, hi, Hans.

- Hey Olav... I mean, Olaf. Can I... Talk to you? Just for a second.

- Of course, come in! I just hided the satchel like you asked me. Nobody's going to find it.

- Great, but it's not...

- Really, nobody! You'll never guess where it is!

- I'm glad but Olaf...

- Really, not even if you had over a thousand of chances you'd guess where...

- Olaf!

The little snowman nearly fell due to the shock.

- Hum, sorry. It's just... - Hans took a deep breath and started to pass his hand through his hair, nervous - I really, really need to talk to someone. It's important.

- Oh, sure. - Olaf sat on his bed and told Hans to do the same - So, how can I help you?

Hans couldn't believe what he was about to say.

- Olaf, you're... A love expert, right?

- Well, you know, I like to consider myself one. I was the one who made Anna realize that Kristoff loved her right after you left her alone to die.

- I did, didn't I? - He sighed.

- Hey, it's fine. - Olaf tapped Hans' back - Not exactly fine I guess, I mean you tried to kill someone and that's not right, only a horrible and heartless person would do it...

- Excuse me, is that supposed to make me feel better? Just so you know it's not working.

- Let me finish: But everybody makes mistakes. Also, it's never too late to regret.

Hans looked down and thought about that word, "regret"... He had said to Anna he was sorry about trying to kill her, but was he? Sometimes he was not so sure. Whenever he thought about them ice skating, walking in the garden, and mainly when he remembered she had called him friend, he felt like a monster for trying to kill her. There were other times, though, when he thought that if it wasn't for her he would be the king like he dreamed for years and it caused him to hate her.

Which feeling was stronger?

He couldn't tell.

- Hans?

- What? Oh, right. - He straightened and cleaned his throath.

He was thinking about his brothers words "Our little brother is falling for Anna!". It took him a moment to finally pop out the question:

- Olaf, how do you know you love someone?

The snowman didn't seem to be surprised that the very same man who said he didn't believe in love asked that. He tapped his chin and looked up, looking for the right words.

- You see... Love is giving someone the chance to harm you, believing that they won't.

Hans raised an eyebrow.

- What?

- Love is like... It's like having a best friend, but more. Love is not being perfect for each other, it's accepting each other's imperfections.

- Okay, okay, these definitons are fine, but what I mean is... How do you know you love someone?

Contrary to the one Hans had asked before, that question did surprise Olaf.

- Why would you ask that? - His confused face faded into a surprised one - Oh, my, do you think you're in love with Anna?

- What? Of course not!

- Then why would you ask it?

- Hum, because... I'm bored...?

- What being bored has to do with asking about love? You told me yourself you don't believe in it.

Hans blushed as he tried to find a convincing answer.

- Olaf... Would it be too weird if I was in love?

- Love is never weird. It can make you do weird things, though.

- It doesn't answer my question.

- No, it wouldn't. Even if you don't believe in it, it's never too late to realize you were wrong about something. Being in love it's not something to be afraid or ashamed of, it's natural.

"Natural..." Hans thought. Then why his whole life it seemed something wrong? Like if only the weak could feel it... Exactly like his father wanted him to think. He took a deep breath.

- You haven't answered one. How do you know you're in love?

- Well, a lot of things can tell it, but it can't be exactly explained, it's to be felt here - Olaf laid his hand on Hans' chest - in your heart.

- Ok, so, let's suppose you have a really good friend. How do you know you love them?

- It's a commom mistake, but just because you spend a lot of time with someone or just because you have a good friend, it doesn't mean you'll end up loving each other. Sometimes it is just about friendship.

- Fine, but - Hans stood up quickly and started to walk around the room, avoiding eye contact with the snowman - what I mean is, how can you be sure that what you feel for somone is love? How do you know you love them, what does it feel like?

He sat down on the bed again, only now he was at the opposite side and had his back on Olaf. Hans covered his face with his hands, slowly shooking his head. Olaf's face fell and he went to talk to him.

- Hans, have you ever... Been in love?

He uncovered his face and looked up.

- So far... I don't think so.

- Then the reason why you're asking all those things is because you have this new feeling towards Anna and you don't know if it's love?

Hans looked to Olaf, incredulous.

- Who told you that? Cassander? Alex?

- Nobody, I just figured it out. You know, Elsa built me with love. I am made of snow and love and I like warm hugs! Maybe because of that, emotions just feel natural to me.

- Look, you can't tell anybody about this conversation.

- Don't worry, I won't. Also, don't let the stress get the best of you. As I said, it can be only friendship, or maybe you're just grateful about al the things Anna's done for you. Let me just say, the only one who can tell you're in love or not is yourself. There is no magical secret for that.

- I wish there was.

After a moment of silence, Olaf sat besides Hans and asked.

- So... What exactly do you feel for Anna?

- If only I knew! I mean, there are these times when I really freak out because I can't decide! - He took a deep breath and tried to calm down - Ok, listen. Whenever I think about what I did, you know, aham, you know what I did. Anyway, when I think about it, a part of me feel so disgusted that I tried to kill Anna. The other part, well, it's like half and half. It's like a voice telling me that I did nothing wrong, and that other part is saying that I did what I had to do. I feel like my head was going to explode!

- Hey, hey, it's fine. You still have a whole month to figure it out. I really hope you'll be reformed, and just the fact that one part of you seems to be sorry about it shows that Anna is making it. - He gently tapped Hans' shoulder.

- Thank you for listening, Olaf. Maybe you really are a love expert.

"Did I really say that outloud?"

- Why, thanks! Now, if you excuse me, I'll go talk to Anna before she sleeps.

- Sure.

As Olaf left the room, Hans kept there with an empty mind. The sun was going down, and he was so tired. Running away even before the sun was born hadn't been a good idea. He stretched and laid down, closing his eyes. He knew he was in Olaf's room, but he needed some rest, and for sure he couldn't go back to his room.

* * *

Alex was laying down while Cassander was shaving in the bathroom. The prior started to talk loudly so his brother could hear him.

- Cassander?

- Yes?

- What do you think about Anna?

Cassander appeared at the bathroom's door, and now Alex could see him.

- Way too good for Hans. Hard to believe she liked him, but also hard to believe he had a chance to stay with someone like her and just threw it away.

- He's an idiot.

- Yeah. But what do you think about her?

- Well, she is pretty. Wouldn't complain about having her as my queen, you know.

- Oh, anybody else has a crush on Anna here... - The oldest teased and the youngest shruged.

- What if I do? As I said, she is pretty. Isn't it all that matters?

- According to our father, yes.

- Maybe when Hans is back home and all, I can get to know her better.

- You want to date the girl Hans loves?

- Yes.

- That would break his heart.

Cassander gave a devious smile.

- Dad would be so proud, lil' brother.

* * *

Hans had another dream that night.

He was a 12 years old boy again in the middle of his room, standing up. Cassander and Alex walked around him. He tried to move, but it was like his feet weighed more than the world. He was stuck there.

- Hey, Cassander, who do we have here?

- It's our little brother, Hans!

- He's so cute, isn't he? What a shame mother isn't here to protect him anymore!

_What have you done to mommy?_, Hans wanted to scream, only to find out he couldn't open his mouth as well.

Cassander put his finger on Hans' chin and lifted his head.

- You are useless. You shouldn't have been born. You know our father hates you, right? You know you'll never be loved. Nobody will ever love you. It doesn't matter how much you love ..., she won't love you back.

Hans didn't understand what name his older brother had said. It was like his voice had faded away for one second. Suddenly, the door behind them was open. At first it wasn't possible to see who was it, but the person started to walk towards them. Hans finally saw it: the person was Anna.

- Anna? But she froze your heart! - Hans didn't say it. The phrase was heard like if someone else had repeated it, but nobody had said it.

- The only frozen heart around here is yours! - Again nobody said anything, yet it was like they had. Anna stood there with her mouth shut.

- I don't understand. - Hans said. He could open his mouth and move now, and realized that suddenly he was an adult. - Who is saying that? Anna, what are you doing here?

He lifted his arm and tried to touch her, but she gave a step back. Alex wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

- Shall we go now? - He said and kissed Anna's cheak.

Hans' heart skip a beat.

- Alex?

- You could have had it all, man. Only a fool would reject such a perfect girl.

Anna smiled and wrapped her arm around Alex's waist.

- But you can't be with him!

- Why not? - She asked.

- Because I...

His mouth moved, but no more words were spoken. He couldn't move or talk again, and all he could do was watch as his brothers and Anna left the room and locked the door.

- Ah!

Hans quickly sat up in his bed. It was all dark, until his eyes got used to the darkness and he could see some shadows and the furniture with the shimmering light that came from the window. The sun had just started to rise. He didn't recognize the room, then he remembered he was in Olaf's one. The snowman was nowhere to be found.

Hans covered his eyes and rubbed them.

"A dream. It was just a dream. A weird and scary dream..."

He laid down again as he sighed. His hands were shaking nervously, his body was drenched in sweat. The image of Alex hugging and kissing Anna would't leave his mind for the world. He thought about it.

What was the name Cassander had said and he didn't understand? Could it be "Anna"?

"No. No way. But... What if it was?"

He shook his head.

"It was not!"

He closed his eyes and tried to sleep, but it was useless. He stood up and left the room, reeling. There was nobody there, after all nobody would wake up that early. The only sound that could be heard was the sound of the few birds who flied outside, and soon Hans' steps. He slowly opened his room's door, and saw Cassander and Alex sleeping. He knew they would wake up soon to go home, so he closed the door and left.

He thought about going to the ice castle again and only coming back when his brothers were far away, but the idea of leaving them alone with Anna didn't sound so good... Mainly after that dream. He had another option, much closer to the castle: the garden.

* * *

Hans couldn't explain why he liked gardens so much. He just did. They were the only places where he felt safe, where he knew his brothers would never go. More than anything, it was always a place he could go when he needed to think. He sat under a tree and looked to the sky.

In his mind, there was a subject he had been avoiding for quite some time. Did he love Anna or not? Most importantly, how could he know, or be sure?

He sure liked her company. She was he first one to show any kindness to him since his mother's death. She was the first real friend he had ever had, and when she was around his brothers didn't mock him.

Thinking about his brothers, he put his hand on his arm, where previously there was bruise. Because of Anna, he felt a lot better. He was still pretty hurt, but at least he could move his arm without pain. The feeling of shame disappeared, and now he felt good because she took care of him. On the few times they had hugged, it also felt nice. He smiled.

"Hugging is nice. Wait, what?"

He also thought about his father and brothers, mainly about Kaulyn. They used to have so much fun together, and Hans wished it had lasted more than it did. It was so weird to think that once he had fun with one of his brothers that it even felt like some kind of dream instead. Like it was something that never happened, and it was hard to believe it was true.

And now he felt that towards Anna. He would never tell her, but every night he would close his eyes and think that everything they had been through was a lie or a hallucination. Seeing her everyday and knowing that it was real brought him much more joy than he could ever imagine he would feel.

Then there was the other side. Always the other side.

If Hans closed his eyes, he could picture it. He would see him with his sword, about to kill Elsa. He would see him leaving Anna to die.

- I tried to kill her. I fricking tried to kill her.

He punched the grass in anger, and rubbed his hands nervously.

- Damn it, I'm sorry! It was wrong, fine, can we just forget it?

If anyone saw him talking alone, would think he was crazy. A small tear of anger appeared on his left eye and he burried his face between his knees.

- Hans?

He was startled and looked up.

- Anna! - He wiped the tear, stood up and composed himself - Hum, for how long have you been there?

- I just arrived. Why?

- Nothing. Well, not exactly nothing. I need to tell you something.

- Oh, sure. What is it?

He approached her and sighed, making her a little nervous. He held his hands out.

- I am sorry.

- What?

- I'm sorry. I'm sorry I tried to kill you and Elsa, I'm sorry I lied to you, I'm sorry... I'm sorry about everything. - He sighed - You can't forgive me, can you?

She smiled. Anna couldn't believe.

- Of course I can.

He spread his hand, expecting a handshake, but instead Anna jumped and wrapped her arms around his neck, almost causing them to fall.

- I knew you could do it! I knew you had a heart!

He smiled and finally returned the hug, his head on Anna's shoulder. Olaf was right: warm hugs were really nice.

- So you really think I have a heart?

She softly pulled him away and hold his hands.

- Every creature has a heart. Some just may refuse to show it. Why don't you let it show?

- I... I can't.

- Why?

- I can't tell you why, I just can't.

Anna looked down.

- You can let it show. If you don't want to tell me the reason you think you can't tell, it's fine. But you can let it show. You can be yourself. And the fact that you asked for sorry, well... You have a heart, Hans. I never thought I would say that, but you have a heart.

- Really?

She put her hand on his face and looked into his eyes, hugging him one more time.

- Really.

He remembered of his dream, where Anna and Alex seemed to be in love. And how he had felt unconfortable about that. Anna pulled away and cleaned her throat.

- So, are you oficially sorry now?

He put a hand on his chest.

- I couldn't be more sorry.

- About me and Elsa?

- Yes.

She sighed in relief and started to walk, gesturing for him to follow her.

- Your brothers are awoken now. They wanted to talk to you.

His expression changed from happy to appaled. He looked to the sky and saw that the sun was high already. It should be around 9 o'clock. He had stayed in the garden longer than he thought.

- What do they want?

- Probably they just want to say goodbye.

- They're leaving already?

- Hum, I think so, they were packing.

Hans couldn't be more relieved. They kept talking and for the first time it didn't feel awkward at all. He wasn't the man who tried to kill Anna and Elsa. Now he was the man who had been forgiven.

Soon they were in front of Hans' room, where his brothers waited for him. When was about to open it, Anna turned around to leave them alone, but before she could go away, he called:

- Anna...

- Yes?

- I... I was lying the whole time when we first met. Why do you believe me now? What if I'm lying to you?

She shrugged.

- I don't think you are.

- But why?

- I am willing to give you the benefit of the doubt.

She started to walk away and Hans smiled, but right after that he was serious again. It was time to face his brothers.

- Hi, Hans! - Alex said, nicely.

The yougest rolled his eyes.

- Anna is not with me.

- Oh, great. Being nice with you hurts my brain.

- You need to have a brain to get it hurt. - Hans muttered.

- What did you say?

- Nothing!

Seeing Hans' in fear made Alex and Cassander laugh.

- You can say you're sorry...

- What? - Hans asked, scarred - How do you know I said I was sorry?

- I heard you crying in the garden. You looked ridiculous. Anyway, you can say you're sorry, but you'll always be the same. A monster.

That didn't affect Hans like Alex expected.

- Anna said she could forgive me. She doesn't think I'm a monster.

"At least I hope she doesn't..." He thought, but he didn't lose his pose.

- You still think you have a chance with her, don't you? - Cassander asked.

- You still talk like if I hadn't.

- Come on, Hans, answer me: Do you love Anna or not?

He opened his mouth, but it took him a second to answer.

- No, I don't.

- Then stop being such a jerk. Stop acting like you cared about her.

- I do care about her! This is why I was so worried that you would try to hurt her while you were here!

Alex and Cassander looked at each other.

- Hurt an innocent?

- We would never do that. We have principles, Hans. Contrary to you.

It hurt to think that they could be right. His whole life, Hans hated his brothers. But now it seemed that he was worse than them.

"But I'm not... Right?"

- Well, we're leaving. We don't want to spend anymore time here. Although I do like Anna, and I wouldn't complain to have her by my side, you know, until death do us apart...

It was that moment when Hans wanted to punch his brother more than anything, but he controled himself.

- ... But we need to go back to train, and to help our brothers about the kingdom. Not that you care.

They walked to the door.

- Do you want to go to the port with us, Hans?

- I'd rather burn in the hottest fire with my eyeballs being pierced by spikes than spend anymore time with you.

- Wow. Then, goodbye, Hans.

They closed the door, and Hans felt like he was never going to talk with his brothers again.

* * *

- Anna, we are really glad you accepted us here for the night.

- Well, I couldn't say no to my guest's brothers, right? In fact, you can stay here for how long you want, you don't need to leave now.

- Oh, we would love to, but our other brothers need us there with them. I hope we see you soon, Anna. Very soon. - Alex took her hand and kissed it - And, if Hans gives you any problem...

- He won't. In fact, he asked sorry today.

- We know. He... told us. - Cassander lied - But I wouldn't trust him that much after what he's done.

- Come on, he can change.

- I'm sorry to disagree, but I doubt it. A monster like Hans could never change.

Anna was surprised. His own brother had called him monster? It didn't seem right. For the first time, she wondered if they were good brothers or not. Sure, they seemed to be, but what if they weren't? She remembered how scared Hans was when he found out his brothers were there. What if there was something he was ot telling her about his brothers? She had to find out.

- Well, I'll make my best to reform him. This is where we say goodbye, now. I hope you have a nice trip.

She waved and forced a smile as the twins disappeared in the crowd. When she couldn't see them anymore, she entered the castle again and went towards Hans' room, determined to get some answers from him.

It was nearly lunch time. Hans was sitting in a couch on his room, looking through his window. Even if it was almost noon, there were clouds in the sky and a cold wind went through the castle, causing Hans to wear his grey tracksuit. He was so lost in thoughts that he didn't even noticed Anna standing in the doorway until she knocked before entering.

- Hey, Hans.

- Hey, Anna. - He sounded as discouraged as human being can sound, not even turning his head to see her.

She approached.

- What are you doing?

- Nothing.

- Did you say goodbye to your brothers?

- Yes.

- Are you going to answer me using more than one word?

- No.

She was astonished.

- Why are you being so rude?

He sighed, but still didn't look at her.

- Sorry.

She sat besides him, and he finally turned his head, looked at her and then looked around.

- Anna, I don't think you should be with me alone in my room... It doesn't sound... Appropriate.

- Come on, it's not like anything bad was going to happen, right? Stop being so neurotic.

- Oh, fine, fine.

They didn't say anything else for a while, what was pretty embarassing. Anna didn't understand why Hans was being so cranky, he had seen his brothers again, that should make him happy... Right?

- Is everything alright? - She asked, at last.

- Sure.

- Are you sure?

- Well... My brothers can be annoying sometimes. No big deal.

- Hans... Were those the brothers who pretended you were invisible?

He looked at her in surprise.

- How'd you know?

- It's just a guess.

He sighed again.

- Yes, they were. Not only that, they also locked me in my room for over a day, mocked me, things older brothers do.

She felt bad for him. She should have asked if he wanted his brothers to stay there instead of accepting right away.

- Hans, I...

She attempted to put her hand on his shoulder, but he moved away just in time. When his brothers punched him the night before, he fell on the ground and got hurt.

- What's wrong?

- Nothing.

Anna was getting tired of that already.

- You asked sorry today, I called you friend and you still refuse to tell me something? How can you expect me to befriend you if you don't trust me?

- Anna, I trust you, but I simply can't tell you about this!

- About what?

- Don't ask! Just... Just leave me alone.

He stood up and walked to the corner of the room, turning his back on Anna. She stood up as well and crossed her arms.

- I am not leaving until you tell me all about your brothers and why you're acting so weird!

- Then you can stay in here forever, because there's no way I'm telling you!

- Fine! You can keep being all strange, I can't believe I thought I could reform you!

- And I can't believe I have to stay here for more time!

- You don't need to! You can leave at anytime you want! Why don't you just leave now?

His angry expression faded into a scared one, and he faced the floor.

- Hans?

He looked around, nervous, as Anna approached him.

- You... You were not serious, were you?

- Hum, about what?

- About sending me home now. You're not going to do it, are you?

- No, I guess... If you want to stay...

- I want! Please, don't send me home! - He composed himself and cleaned his throat - I mean, I'd like to stay.

- Why... Why were you so scared of going home?

- I can't tell you.

Anna sighed and counted to ten. She was not going to start another fight.

- Hans... You can tell me anything.

He looked at her with water filled eyes and gulped.

- Anything?

- Anything.

He looked down in silence. He let out a deep sigh.

- If you want me to tell you, you'll have to agree with everything I do, without asking. Just watch, no questions.

She was startled, but she couldn't throw away a chance like that. Was he finally going to tell her something?

- Fine.

He bit his lips and walked to the door. He closed it, what made Anna nervous, but even worse when he locked it. Then he walked towards her, but stopped when he was a few meters away.

He sighed nervously, and took his grey tracksuit.

- Remember, stay calm. You'll understand it very soon.

Her heart was beating so fast that she could hear it herself.

The he took off his white coat, staying only with his blue shirt. He sighed and started to unbutton it.

- Hans, what are you...

- Don't worry! - He hastened to say - Don't worry. I'll not do anything... Bad to you. You said you were willing to give me the benefit of the doubt, right? I need it this time as well.

She was still nervous, but nodded in agreement.

He kept unbuttoning it, and soon he finished. Hans let out a deep sigh, nervous, and started to take it off as well, then dropped it on the floor.

- Well, that's it. Now you know.

Anna didn't know how to react. For what felt like forever, she kept still, like she was frozen. She started to shook her head slowly, probably trying to understand all that awkward situation. Hans was literally wearing nothing above his waist. If Elsa saw them like that, she would have a heart attack.

But the fact that he was showing her his chest was not what scared her the most.

It was all the bruises he had on it.

- But... I don't... Why... What...

He sighed.

- Pretending I was invisible wasn't the worst things my brothers did to me. In fact, ignoring me was the nicest thing they could do.

She gave a step towards him, but didn't dare to go any closer.

- Your brothers did that to you? But how? Why?

- How? - He gave a sarcastic smile - Punching, pushing... The usual. Because they like it, I guess.

She was hearing what he was saying, but it was almost like he was speaking a totally different language.

- Do... Do they hurt?

- Not as much as they used to. But yeah, I guess they do. - He slowly sat down on a chair and put his face between his hands - Now you know what I've been hiding all this time. The reason why I don't want to go back home is because, when I do, they'll start to hurt me again. I am so weak I can't defend myself! I hate myself for that! - Tears started to go down his face. He wiped them away and stood up - I suppose now you also think I am an useless weak, right? This is why I couldn't tell you!

She couldn't tell if he was angry or sad. Probably both. Anna was about to cry as well. She finally walked towards him.

- I don't think that.

A glance of hope went through his eyes.

- You don't?

- No. In fact, I... I think that if you took all that abuse for so many years and still managed to live and travel and all... You might just be the bravest person I know.

Hans smiled. He laid his hand on the bruise that hurt the most and looked at it. What was he supposed to do now?

What was Anna supposed to do now?

- You should have told me before.

- I couldn't...

Before he could finish his sentence, she approached and slowly wrapped her arms around his waist, laying her head on his naked chest.

- Anna, I really don't think this is appropriate...

- I don't care.

If anyone saw them like that... Hans couldn't even imagine what they would think.

She didn't move at all, and he realized she was crying. After a moment, he started to cry as well and returned the hug, wrapping his arms around her.

Olaf was right. Sometimes, hugs felt really good.

* * *

**Finally something happened, right? This was supposed to happen like 3 chapters ago, but I simply wouldn't find a way to fit it. I hope you liked this! So many feels *-* XD**

**See you next chapter, and thanks for reading!**


End file.
